El llanto de mi ilusión
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: "No entiendo qué pensar de ti, cuando ni siquiera sé que pensar de mí. Estar a tu lado es como estar en un sueño... ¿Quién de los dos es el real y quién de los dos fantasía… tú o yo? "
1. Prologo

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Después de un agotador día de vigilancia en esta cama me despierto estirándome de forma agradable, luego de eso me sacudo meneando mi pelaje y maúllo levemente como diciendo en idioma humano un "Buenos días". Con mis cuatro patas en perfecto estado salto a la cama de mi dueña y me restregó en sus sábanas. Ella me sonríe tristemente y acaricia mi pelaje.

— Hola, Shiro —Me saluda.

Yo maúllo de nuevo. Sí, soy un gato y sí, me llamo Shiro que significa "blanco" a pesar de mi pelaje es oscuro. Si se ríen de mí terminarán con rasguños en la cara. Mi pequeña ama es de cabello naranja y ondulado, su piel es muy blanca pero por ser humana no tiene pelaje, solo piel. Sus ojos son cafés, pero como el color de la madera. Aún es una cría humana pero a pesar de que su cuerpo está en perfecto estado parece que su interior no tanto. Siempre está deprimida, y parece que ya lo ha olvidado. Parece que ha olvidado a mi amo, a quien me creo. No quiero que me olvide también por eso me aseguro de saludarla todos los días.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy raro…

¡Usted es la rara! Pidiendo cosas dolorosas y deseando sin querer el dolor a otros. Aquella vez me dolió mucho, el ver como usted lo ha arrinconado de esa manera, sabes que te quiera y sabes qué cosas a hecho por ti a tal punto de lastimarse a sí mismo ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? Recuerdo el cuento de una estrella fugaz que me contó, ¿Sabe qué? Ojalá consiga ver alguna y así desearía ver otras dos para volver a tener dos deseos. Mi primer deseo será que no sufra para que mi amo tampoco, y el segundo será que lo recuerde a él. Sí, eso es lo que quiero mientras tanto seguiré con el deseo de mi amo, seguiré a su lado rogando por que algún día despierte de la realidad. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque él te sigue esperando, Alice.

* * *

**Aquí la muy muy muy breve introducción de mi próximo fic jeje, aunque me entró una extraña idea al hacer el prologo. Allí divagando me pregunté quién debía darlo (el prologo), por lo general lo hubiera hecho con el punto de vista de Alice o Runo ya que ambas tienen mucho que dar en la historia pero en broma pensé en alguien más… resulta que me gustó la idea y esto fue lo que resultó. Por cierto a pesar que es el prólogo no dice mucho de la historia a simple vista pero sí dice demasiado escondido ^^U sin problemas se ven solo algunas cosas que sí son obvias pero lo más importante viene en subliminal jeje claro que puede haber algún observador que se de una grata idea XD**

**Nomás termine mi fic activo comenzaré a publicar este aunque ahora tengo más distracciones, a pesar de que soy vicio a la computadora, xbox es más hasta el celular me envicia y agrego ahora a un juego tipo novela visual que me consiguió un amigo T-T jamás me eh enviciado tanto y me motiva el saber que hay final feliz… pero la desgracia me acompaña no importa que haga sigo con el triste, por eso mi distracción. Creo que soy mala perdedora ^^U ojalá lo termine antes de quedar ciega TwT**

**Espero este nuevo proyecto les guste jeje y ante todo gracias por leer :3**

**Neko~Chan**


	2. Dulce tranquilidad

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen =**

* * *

Cerré el grifo del lavabo y aventé mi delantal al sofá que estaba al otro lado de la barra que dividía la cocina y la sala. Pasé el revés de mi mano por mi frente secando un sudor inexistente y por reflejo una sonrisa surcó mis labios queriendo reconfortarme a mí misma de este vacío emocional. Me estiro muy brevemente y con la misma energía me dispongo a dirigirme a la escalera y subir hacía el cuarto de mi amiga. Yo soy Alice Gehabich y sí, estoy en casa de una amiga justo antes de marcharnos a la escuela. Se han de preguntar qué rayos hago aquí ¿No? Pues es algo sencillo de comprender pero duro, al menos para mí, de explicar. Hace ya varios años mis padres perecieron, mi padre fue el primero al sufrir un accidente en uno de sus viajes de negocios. Poco después fue mi madre, quien por su constante estado nervioso fue decayendo lentamente hasta el final de su vida. Unos amigos de la familia tomaron la custodia de mí. Sin duda estuve un muy buen tiempo sin poder levantar mis ya casi inexistentes ánimos, allí fue cuando apareció Runo, quien sin duda se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

— Runo… —Toco un par de veces la puerta sin escuchar respuesta alguna. Sonrió sabiendo que no le dará gracia el que la despierte.

Siento algo peludo en el suelo y al voltear a ver me encuentro con un felino negro con un par de lindos ojos amarillos. Me agaché y acaricié su lomo ganando como agradecimiento un ronroneo.

— Bueno días Shiro —Le saludé matutinamente y este respondió con un suave maullido.

Me reincorporé y giré la perilla de la puerta que estaba frente mío. Al terminar de ceder pude ver una linda habitación. Paredes beige con cortinas de un verde militar claro, un tocador a uno de los lados mientras que del otro lado a este había una puerta que daba a un baño personal. Mis pies se movieron hasta quedar frente a una cama completamente revuelta por las sábanas pero dejando ver varios mechones azulados.

— Oye… vamos tarde —Intenté ser lo más delicada posible.

Ella se movió a muy duras penas pero sí descubrió su rostro mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

— No quiero ir, me siento mal —Soltó con una voz débil.

Reprimí mi risa burlona. ¿Mal? Si a mal se refiere haberse desvelado por haber estado en nuestro maratón de películas como cada domingo entonces sí que estaba mal. De igual forma me incliné hacia ella con una cara de haberle creído y dejé posar mi mano en su frente fingiendo estarle tomando la temperatura, finalmente mis labios cedieron a curvarse y le di un suave golpe en la cabeza. La peliazul se quejó levemente y frunció el ceño de una manera casi invisible. Shiro dio un salto y se acurrucó en las piernas de Runo, esta se incorporó a medias para darle una mala mirada.

Un pequeño ruido se escuchó y revisé mi teléfono. Abrí mis ojos casi por completo y le mostré la hora a mi amiga. Ni siquiera se quejó del atrevimiento de nuestro gato, se levantó rápidamente y prosiguió a cambiar su ropa.

— Te esperaré abajo

Una vez en la sala me dejé caer al sofá. La ausencia de fuerza no es por haber trabajado tanto en la mañana sino por no haber podido dormir bien. La noche anterior fue domingo de terror, solo aceptamos ver películas que fueran de este género y como era de esperarse eso podía ser la causa del sueño de ella pero no del mío. Tengo un buen tiempo con este problema, por más que intente dormir me cuesta y hay noches en las que me es imposible pegar los párpados.

_No te vayas…_

— ¿Cómo que no? Si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde —Miré sin comprender a Runo— Dijiste algo como "No te vayas". Contesté porque creí que me decías a mí, pero al parecer estabas divagando en tu mundo o le hablabas a tu príncipe azul que tanto admiras o que te admira a ti…— rió Runo, a sobremanera dio un recuerdo a Julie. A pesar que había ido de viaje con Billy la extrañábamos, tenía ya un buen rato sin verla o escucharla.

Me levanté del sillón con una taza vacía en donde antes estuve tomando té.

— Si no lo niegas es porque tengo razón ¿No?

Negué con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

— No recuerdo haber dicho algo ¿Sabes? Creo que estabas soñando —Me excusé pero era la verdad, no hice por negarlo porque sencillamente no tengo algo coherente que negar. Tampoco es como si tuviera algún pretendiente cerca de mí.

Se me apretó el corazón. Casi como si mi conciencia me estuviese regañando por algo que sé que hice pero olvidé. Llevo cierto tiempo así, con esa sensación de soledad acompañándome y siendo honesta la detesto. ¿Por qué? Porque sé que no estoy sola, tengo a mis amigos y los padres de Runo sin dudar los siento como si fueran también míos. Siempre están de viaje gracias a su línea de restaurantes pero cuando vuelven a casa es como si me vieran como su segunda hija y eso me reconforta. No tendré una vida para envidiar pero tampoco me falta nada.

Terminé de lavar los trastes y proseguí a recoger mi mochila. Runo ya estaba lista pero sin duda noté que faltaba cierto objeto debido al clima tan tempestuoso de nuestra zona: el paraguas. Casi como si me leyera la mente mi amiga de cabello azul lo buscó y al tomarlo lo agitó divertida como diciéndome "no me digas nada". Sonreí intentando calmar esa sensación y salimos de la casa no sin antes asegurar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Tengo o tenemos una mala suerte que a la mitad del camino parecía que nos ahogábamos de la lluvia. Tuvimos que apresurar el paso casi al punto de ir corriendo pero de todas formas llegamos al instituto escurriendo agua. Aunque escuché el timbre preferí ir rápidamente a los baños, y tenía razón. Yo Estaba hecha un desastre. Me sequé el cabello lo más que pude con un pañuelo y proseguí a esperar que se secara por sí solo, luego estaba mi ropa que probablemente no podría remover pero sí ocultar. De mi bolso saqué mi perfectamente empacado suéter beige y abroché los botones. No me veo precisamente en mi mejor condición pero ya entro en categoría de presentable. Suspiré y me apuré a ir al salón, aunque el profesor tarda cierto rato para llegar seguramente no podría demorarse mucho y yo estaba tentando mi suerte.

Entré al aula y como habitualmente pasa en las mañanas de invierno escuché un grito proveniente de una bien conocida mesa.

— ¡Sé un caballero y dale ese lugar a esta dama!— Reprendía cierta pelinaranja de ojos celestes. Se llama Mira Clay. Parece y es amigable siempre y cuando no la hagas estallar, al igual que Runo. Muy buena para animar, pero no muy paciente para escuchar aunque claro que hace sus impresionantes excepciones cuando son momentos difíciles. Aunque no lo pareciera le encantaba estar junto a Ace, después de todo es normal cuando son novios pero esta parejita parece de recién casados, discuten hasta para ver quien respira primero.

— ¿Dama? Yo no eh visto ninguna además, si esa "dama" quiere caballerosidad que busque a alguien más, a mi me dan igual esas cursilerías…— Ace Grit, de cabello verde y ojos grises. Parece el típico chico que da miedo, pero debajo de esa apariencia y su incomparable orgullo y ego existe un muy buen amigo. Con sus arranques de soberbia de vez en cuando, pero nada más en algunas ocasiones.

Seguro se peleaban por el asiento de la ventana. En verano es la causa de peleas de ellos dos siendo de los asientos con más fresco que anima al calor infernal de la temporada, pero en invierno pelean por empujar al otro al congelador natural. Es muy difícil hacer que concuerden en algo y de algún modo es de sorprenderse que tengan ya un año de estar juntos con ese trato. No es para desearles ningún mal, pero se admira la resistencia en sus caracteres para seguir unidos y no separarse por ese orgullo de ambos. La única vez que Ace se doblegó fue para poder darle el primer beso como pareja oficial a Mira, ella aceptó no sin antes reír soberbiamente pero eso no retiraba el rubor de sus mejillas.

— Buenos días — Saludaron al mismo tiempo ignorando su pelea. Sonreí a forma de responderles y me senté en la mesa que me correspondía.

Supuse que la disputa seguiría pero esta se detuvo al momento que Mira aprovechó el descuido de su novio y tomó la delantera apropiándose de el sitio que tanto deseaba.

— ¡Oye! ¡Muévete!— Gritó Ace al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido pero sin conseguir resultado alguno, pero se sobresaltó como el resto de la clase al escuchar el impacto de alguna vara de madera contra una superficie.

— Joven Grit, si tantos problemas tiene con su novia salga a resolverlo afuera— "Sugirió" el profesor para nada alegre de tanta algarabía en su clase por culpa de dos alumnos. Los reprendidos se silenciaron y regresaron a la calma. Runo y yo nos ahogábamos la risa porque de ser escuchadas también seríamos regañadas.

La clase comenzó sin novedades hasta que el profesor nos indicó que tendríamos un trabajo en equipo. Bufé. En realidad no soy muy sociable con mis otros compañeros por lo que me junté en mi grupo de siempre.

La clase fue interrumpida luego de terminar el receso. Miré a la puerta encontrándome con una prefecta y mascullé por dentro. Me levanté de mi asiento resignándome a que me escoltara al aula de la psicóloga. Esa sobreprotección o exceso de cuidado es obvio que sofoca. Al llegar a la puerta de cristal oscura entró sin pedir permiso, ya habiendo dicho anteriormente que no era necesaria tanta formalidad. Dejé mi bolsa con libros en uno de los anaqueles que se encontraba adentro y me dirigí a una silla. La psicóloga estaba llamando por teléfono pero de igual modo sonrió. En el escritorio había una bandejita de mini donas, ella me extendió su mano invitando a una degustación, y tomé una de chocolate.

— Disculpa eso Alice, parece que tendré una cita imprevista luego de la escuela…— Se veía un poco estresada pero eso no le quitaba esa actitud dulce en ella, ese carácter que le resaltaba.

La psicóloga se llama Fabia, su apellido si no lo estoy confundiendo debe ser Sheen. No me sentía muy bien el día que nos presentaron, de puro milagro recordé su nombre. Siempre eh sido admiradora de su larga melena azul oscura y perfectamente lacia; sus ojos verdes son más oscuros que los de Runo pero no por eso son opacos, es más parecen estar llenos de vida. Su piel media morena se veía firme y suave, además que sus curvas eran delicadas sin llegar a ser exuberantes recayendo en la clasificación de vulgar. No sé si la esté describiendo mal pero tiene aspecto y carácter de un ángel. Ojalá no esté juzgando erróneamente.

— ¿Qué tal las clases?— Comenzó la sesión. Era muy rara la vez que yo daba el tema de inicio. Yo sonreí animada mientras mordía la pieza de pan en miniatura.

— Muy bien, sus excepciones cuando el profesor de matemáticas nos colocó a trabajar en equipos… ya sabes lo que pienso de buscar más compañeros— Desde hace ya muchas sesiones atrás nos hablábamos de "tú" y no "usted". Me dio mucha risa al saber que esas formalidades la hacían sentir muy mayor cuando presumía sus veintiún años de edad, pero debo admitir que a lo mucho parecía unos tres años mayor a mí.

— Deberías darte la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos… por cierto ¿Qué tal tu insomnio?—

—Ya sé, pero me da miedo perder a mis amigos actuales, por eso mejor me escondo de esas situaciones, y en cuanto al sueño… ¿Prometes no decirle a Runo? No quiero preocuparla innecesariamente…— Me sonrojé por el simple hecho de haber sonado como una niña pequeña cuando le confiesa a su amiga de sentirse mal por algo tan insignificante y seguro que ella se rió por el mismo pensamiento. Tal vez fuera una docente del plantel, pero ya había ganado gran confianza en mí que no tenía ninguna objeción de contarle mis dudas, problemas o cualquier cosilla. Ella asintió en silencio —No he podido dormir bien, últimamente me despierto llorando o solo se me desvanece el sueño, incluso eh llegado a tener miedo a la hora de dormir… como si sintiera que estoy en problemas después de cerrar mis ojos— Ella me miró fijamente y aunque seguía sonriendo ya no tenía la misma fuerza que como al inicio.

El silencio invadió el interior de las blancas paredes impecables en su color. Dejó que sus nervios fluyeran en un suspiro, me gustaría saber relajarme de esa manera.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sueñas?— Me quedé en silencio intentando hacer una recapitulación de mi subconsciente, pero solo conseguí la imagen de un bosque con muchos peces en él. Eso y un árbol de hojas rojas un poco torcido que parecía tener una panza — ¿Solo eso?— Me preguntó nuevamente recibiendo confirmación de mi parte.

— ¿Es malo?— Ella me sonrió y negó. Por algún motivo en esta ocasión no le creí.

— Quizás tu mente quiere relajarte con ese tipo de paisajes, dudo que sea algo por lo cual preocuparse, al menos no veo nada de malo en ello ¿O sí?— Sonreí mientras me negaba para intentar aligerar el ambiente. Miré el pequeño bonsái en el escritorio de la señorita y no pude evitar acariciar una de sus delgadas y frágiles ramitas. Ver un árbol tan pequeño da risa de una u otra manera. El timbre sonó y yo salí del aula.

— ¿Cómo te fue niña loca?— Se burló Ace de mí.

— Igual que a ti enamorado orgulloso— Esta vez dije yo haciendo que él se sonrojara y desviara su rostro para que no lo vieran de ese modo. Mira me sonrió con gran orgullo, parecía agradecerme por haberlo hecho sonrosar, para su desgracia a ella le resulta imposible porque la única manera de hacerlo es hablar de que tan romántico se vuelve con mi amiga al estar bajo apuros. Y decir eso no es muy sencillo, menos en público.

Caminamos directo a la salida, hoy no tenemos nada pendiente o algún paseo de improvisación, incluso aunque hubiera no me encuentro con ganas de ir. Siento la cabeza como si fuera a darme migraña y encima mi vientre que está sufriendo cólicos apenas me dejaban vivir con un poco de tranquilidad, si eso era estar tranquilo. Yo caminaba a lado de mis amigos en silencio, ellos por su parte parecen platicar sin problemas sobre lo ocurrido del día. Creo que pudieron encontrar alguna o varias novedades en estas últimas horas porque nunca les había visto tan emocionados por ponerse al corriente de la información perdida el fin de semana.

Yo iba a la orilla de la acera, por eso al pasar un auto rápidamente sobre un charco me tuvo que salpicar. Era evidente que en mi mente le lanzaba sapos y culebras al conductor de aquella unidad, mis zapatos se humedecieron por dentro y sentir mis pies mojados era molesto. Runo y Mira se me acercaron a mí preguntándome si me había pasado algo mientras que Ace sonreía burlesco, de no ser porque es mi amigo le hubiera aventado la punta de mi sombrilla directo al ojo.

— Bueno, ya que no hay nada que hacer…—Y aquí vamos de nuevo, al menos con lo de mis zapatos tendré alguna excusa para no asistir— ¿Qué les parece si damos una vuelta por la plaza? Así Ace se sienta a holgazanear mientras que nosotras vemos algo interesante por allí— Admito que suena interesante, pero no estoy de ningún humor para caminar distancias innecesarias.

Por la expresión de mi casi hermana era lógico que esperaba un rechazo de mi parte. Sonreí con esa cara nerviosa que pongo cuando me disculpo y seguidamente negué con mi cabeza.

— No me siento muy bien, además tengo los zapatos mojados, es posible y termine con algún resfriado —Me disculpé en general, pero algo me dijo que Runo le tomó más importancia. Sonrió y me entregó las llaves, estaban a punto de irse cuando la llamé para darle la sombrilla— Algo me dice que más tarde lloverá, dásela a la parejita — Al irme no pude contener mi risa al escuchar los reclamos a distancia de Mira y Ace.

Pasé por una cafetería, al sentir el deleitable aroma de harina recién salida del horno y el suave café revisé mis bolsillos y sonreí al ver que me alcanzaba para tres piezas y una taza del líquido cuando menos. El lugar era muy acogedor, las paredes cubiertas con delgadas placas de madera barnizada haciendo que su interior pareciera una de esas cabañas en medio de un congelante invierno, los cristales impecables que seguramente varias personas no podían notar debido a tanta transparencia de la ventana. La iluminación era tenue, no era para nada molesta y la suave melodía que si mi sentido musical no me traicionaba parecía ser similar al Jazz. No precisamente mi gusto, pero no tenía intenciones de comer allí.

Al llegar al mostrador de los panes escogí dos donas; una rellena de mermelada de fresa, era de las favoritas de Runo, la otra era mía con una ligera cubierta de chocolate. Incluso si compraba una bolsa de café para prepararla en casa me sobraba dinero para otra pieza de harina, como si me sobrara efectivo pedí a la señorita que me estaba despachando los comestibles que anexara una dona, pero ahora de vainilla. Era lógico que ella no se negara, pues sería más dinero para el negocio así que velozmente guardo el producto como si temiera de mi cambio de opinión. Pagué el importe total y tomé la bolsa de papel donde iba mi posible cena, luego de eso salí del local.

Me arrepentí de dejar mi sombrilla en manos de esos dos conflictivos. A parte del riesgo que uno le saque el ojo a otro con la punta de objeto, gracias a la llovizna que estaba comenzando terminaría mojándome. Sin perder tiempo en más lamentos que no cambiarán nada, apresuré mi paso. Poco a poco a pesar de ser aún de día se comenzaron a ver los relámpagos en el cielo, por suerte no soy miedosa a ellos, pero el estar toda mojada caminando a media calle no me tranquilizaba. En varios libros eh leído que al estar mojado el agua atrae la corriente y aumenta las posibilidades de que un relámpago caiga sobre la persona, esto me da curiosidad, pero no quiero ser la prueba viviente de esta teoría.

— Al fin… —Suspiré al entrar a mi casa, bueno, ese mía entre comillas. Dejé mi maleta en la mesa y subí las escaleras con dirección a la habitación donde yo dormía. Entré dejando ver el color vainilla de las paredes con algún que otro estampado en las cenefas de flores otoñales. En el techo había un ventilador mientras que las cortinas se ondeaban libremente por el aire que entraba de las ventanas que por lo visto olvidé cerrar, aunque puedo jurar que lo hice. Que fortuna que no se haya mojado nada. Me quité mis ropas cambiándolas por un vestuario más cotidiano. Al buscar una de mis sábanas caí en cuenta que no estaba, ya tendría que reprocharle a Runo que yo soy la que guardo las cosas, porque cada vez que ella no hace termina olvidando donde las colocó.

Aburrida de no encontrar mucho que hacer en la soledad de mi habitación bajé al comedor, quizás me entretuviera con algo. Aunque me parece extraño, en muchas ocasiones de mi soledad no me encuentro en fastidio como ahora, más bien suelo disfrutarlo, como cuando estás pasando un rato con tus amigos, solo que la diferencia es que ellos no están en ese instante contigo. Jamás me sentía aburrida y menos sola, cuando no había nadie es cuando tenía esa sensación de compañía más que nunca. Me pregunto si estos cambios… deba decírselos a Fabia. No son importantes, pero me están comenzando a intrigar.

Me senté en uno de los sofás pero debido al cansancio terminé acostándome en el mismo. No tengo nada que hacer, y tampoco es que tenga ganas, pero irónicamente me molesta el estar perdiendo tiempo. Poco a poco siento como mi cuerpo comienza a adormilarse, seguro que terminaré cayendo dormida…

— ¿Alice? —O tal vez no…

* * *

**Sé que debería terminar el otro fic, pensar que solo me falta un capítulo… es solo que me bloqueé el final y sigo pensando cómo escribirlo para que quede algo decente xD En cuanto a este nuevo, solo diré que no lo juzguen antes de tiempo, esta es solo la introducción a partir de otro comenzaré a poner cosas importantes y a calentarme las neuronas para que la redacción no sea tan enredada ^^U Shun no tardará en aparecer y dar su papel en el fic. Lo que puedo decir sin soltar nada de lo próximo que sucederá es que no todo es como parece (porqué siento que me gusta usar esa frase?) y lo que no parece tener mucha relación están más que enredados entre sí :´3 solo espero no enredarme yo misma, así que a poner atención a detalles "chicos" quizás a varios se le haga fácil notarlos y yo sea la muy despistada jeje**

**Gracias por leer =3**

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Jejeje el comentario me llamó la atención, creo que te refieres a Shiro como Shun… pero no diré mucho al respecto solo el hecho que se conocerán más adelante y pues *mordiéndose la lengua* intención de aclarar un detalle es detenido por evitar soltar spoiler... duele no poder decir algo T-T snif… lo de Alice, Pff cada cosa que ah vivido ya se sabrá que es lo que tiene y el porqué lo tiene :3 Arigato por leer jeje :3_

**Anzu Kazami: **_Como al inicio dije, consideré que Alice lo narrara pero ella era la protagonista y me parecía ya demasiado, luego pensé en Runo pero ella está enredada indirectamente aunque más de lo que parece, Shun… lo descarté porque soltaría muchísimas cosas y sería de puro arrepentimiento… al mayor estilo emo XD por lo que escogí al gato de Alice. Adoro los nekos, esa fue la decisiva jaja que democrática soy (?) Y no te preocupes, yo soy de las últimas en adivinar algo así que ya te imaginarás como soy buscando pistas XD Gracias por leer :D_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Me dejas con intriga de escuchar deducciones TwT jeje y aquí la (adelantada por que según sería terminando el otro fic) conti Gracias por leer =D_

**Paulinitte:**_ Neechan ya te extraño por acá aunque bueno, todos tenemos una vida tras la computadora al fin 14 ;u; el tiempo vuela, y me hago más anciana ._. Dejando eso a un lado ¡Ometedou! *saca pastel de cumple* jeje sip este es uno de los dos que te mencioné, el otro sigue… en proceso cofcof…congelado por falta de imaginación… Espero encontrarte un rato de estos conectada para hacer desastre nuevamente :3 Gracias por leer y cuídate ;D_

**Neko-Chan**


	3. Inicia la soledad

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

Runo recién había llegado, se acercó más a mí posiblemente con la idea que estaba dormida. No tardé mucho en levantarme de mi lugar, pero el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo se volvió en rápidas punzadas al moverme tan repentinamente. Miré a mi amiga, no estaba mojada de su ropa, seguro que no llovió tan fuerte por allá.

— Hola… gracias por despertarme, luego no puedo dormir en la noche —No me estaba burlando, pero quizás lo malinterpretó, pues terminó inflando sus cachetes.

Me acerqué a ella y rocé mi dedo en su mejilla. Al ver Runo lo que descubrí en su rostro intentó escaparse, claro que no lo logró. Antes que alcanzar a escabullirse en su habitación la jalé por la maleta.

— ¿No se supone que eres alérgica al chocolate y debes evitar comerlo? —Le regañé porque si no lo hago luego soy yo la afectada con tantas quejas cuando su piel comienza a irritarse. Agradezco no ser alérgica a mi dulce favorito, si así fuera o siempre estaría roja de mi cara o ya estuviera loca. Runo no dijo nada en su defensa, solo suspiró como niña pequeña recibiendo el sermón de no comer cosas indebidas.

Después de la "reprimenda" le mostré el pan que había comprado para la cena. Quizás aún no fuera de noche, pero ya estaba oscureciendo. Yo busqué la cafetera y puse el grano de la bolsa para hacer algo de beber, no tardó en salir un delicioso aroma del aparato.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con Fabia? —Me preguntó. Es notorio que no pensaba decirle todo lo ocurrido, pero ya que conociéndola no dejará de insistir hasta que suelte algo más vale comenzar pronto. Remojé mi dona en el café y la llevé a mi boca.

— No mucho, más bien lo de siempre. Que si como estoy, que he estado, como me eh sentido… nada inusual —Fingí estar desinteresada en la plática, pero en realidad no era así. Yo quería decirle a Runo todas las cosas raras que siento que me han estado ocurriendo. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo…— ¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes? —Cambié conversación rápidamente. Estoy segura que ella lo notó, pero sus ganas de presumir su diversión de la tarde sobrepasaron la curiosidad anterior.

Las gotas de agua impactaban en el suelo dando de resultado un ruido tranquilizante, demasiado para mi gusto. Lentamente fui siendo atrapada por el sueño que parecía adquirir forma humana y enroscar sus brazos a mí alrededor propiciándome de un lugar improvisado para dormir. Sentí como todo se oscurecía y el volumen de los sonidos comenzaba a desvanecerse, lo último que escuché fue un "¡Alice!", después de eso… nada.

_Estoy segura que eso es agua. Huele a esa humedad de las piedras mojadas y hojas descomponiéndose por tanta humedad del suelo y aire. Miré a mi alrededor desconcertada de donde pudiera estar, pues no había manera que me encontrara en un bosque con apariencia otoñal. De que hay bosques en Japón sí, no se puede dudar que los hay, pero no con estas características tan… peculiares. Hasta donde conozco la vegetación de este país suele ser de bambú o juncos… no grandes varas de madera con delgadas ramas y exuberante en sus hojas. El suelo era una alfombra anaranjada de tantas hojas como las que cae en otoño._

— _¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí? —No esperaba ninguna respuesta, claramente estaba sola, e igual que a como mencionaba antes… aquí si me siento completamente sola, pero a la vez observada. _

_Decidida comencé a caminar algo incomodada por la tierra que se adherida a mis pies descalzos a medida que proseguía, lógicamente no tengo rumbo fijo. Solo quiero saber donde rayos me eh metido y como volver a donde estaba antes. Intento recordar pero una punzada me detiene, es tan aguda que siento como si una aguja atravesara mi cráneo lentamente. Me tambaleo un poco pero logro tomar apoyo de un tronco. Miro nuevamente el paisaje que me rodea, no cabe duda que es precioso, pero está vacío. No en el sentido de que necesita casa por aquí o algo similar… sino que algo le falta. Una pequeña pero importante presencia que tengo la idea de saber que es, pero no logro recordar._

_Escucho como algo cae al agua de algún rio cercano. El cielo comienza a oscurecer repentinamente y la temperatura baja cada vez más, si no logro buscar refugio caeré presa de la hipotermia, pues esta vestimenta de un short de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes no es abrigadora en lo más mínimo. No sé en qué momento siquiera me puse esto. Camino hacía el nacimiento de aquel sonido, mientras que en mi rumbo lucho por no caer y lastimarme con alguna piedra punzante del suelo._

— _¡Alice...! —Escucho detrás de mí y de inmediato me doy media vuelta. Me altero alno ver más que unas cuantas hojas bailando con la suave brisa. Siento un dolor punzante en uno de mis brazos pero no le doy importancia, seguro es del mismo frío. Acabo de fijarme… este sitio está muerto. Tengo ya un buen rato aquí, y no hay ruido de nada. Claro, más que el espeluznante llamado que acabo de recién escuchar. Si todos los sonidos son así ruego por que el silencio permanezca reinando._

_Logro divisar en camino de agua, pero no hay nada. Solo un camino hecho de piedras en el que si no estoy exagerando o cayendo en la paranoia… sus escalones naturales se ven algo desgastados. Lo que fuera que utilizara esa ruta pasa muy frecuente, lo mejor sería salir de allí._

_Esto se pone más y más extraño… me siento triste y de la nada absoluta comienzo a derramar lágrimas. Tengo ganas de abrazar a alguien y disculparme pero tengo dos problemas: no tengo a quien abrazar, y aunque lo tuviera ni siquiera sé de qué debería disculparme. Ya comenzó a nevar y el frío cala mis huesos, incapaz de moverme caigo repentinamente al suelo. Definitivamente voy a morir, si no logro obtener calor de algún lado yo voy a morir, no puedo sacar de mi mente el ejemplo de hipotermia de la clase de biología, en donde una inocente mariposa perdía su movilidad entre más descendía su temperatura. Finalmente murió en el errante frío del ambiente. Así terminaría yo si no lograba salir, sin duda que igual me pasaría a mí… _

Luego de esa perturbadora oscuridad logré ver un camino de luz. Sin duda alguna la seguí debido a mi gran claustrofobia de esos momentos, gran fue mi sorpresa al alcanzarla. Estaba en mi cama. Me incorporé con algo de lentitud aún incrédula del lugar donde me hallaba. Temía que fuera un espejismo… o ¿Es que acaso ese bosque era el espejismo? Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta seguía temerosa que de un momento a otro muriera de misteriosas circunstancias a como estuve instantes atrás. Al ver una taza humeante la tomé en mis manos, logré ver que era un té de limón. Sonreí liberando mis nervios. En verdad estaba en casa…

— Al fin despertaste —Era Runo que entraba a mi habitación seguida de Mira y Ace. Seguramente ella les había llamado debido al susto de no saber qué hacer. No recuerdo mucho, pero es muy posible que me haya desmayado, pero no sabía de desmayos por escuchar atentamente las gotas de agua caer y golpear el suelo.

Todos esperaron en la puerta. Yo reí y les indiqué que entraran, se acomodaron de una manera que no me sofocaran, quizás temían de que por la presión fuera a decaer nuevamente. Al verme en el espejo del tocador ahogué un grito, tenía unas ojeras levemente visibles y un pequeño raspón en una de mis mejillas. Dejé de ver mi reflejo sabiendo a fin de cuentas que no resolvería nada acuchillando con mis ojos a mi propia imagen. Escuché un sollozo, era mi amiga de cabellos azules.

— Estos dos días estuve muy preocupada…. — ¿Cuántos días dijo?

— ¿Dos?—Insegura de estar en lo correcto de corregir me aventuré a preguntar. Mira se sentó en un borde de mi cama a la vez que se lanzaba de repente y se abrazaba a mi cuello, no tardó en luchar contra la tristeza que la obligaba a tragar sus lágrimas. No entendía que pasaba. No entiendo que ocurre, y tampoco comprendo… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

— Lo que ellas no te pueden responder es que tú sí te desmayaste. Pero fueron dos días en los que estuviste así. Runo llamó a un doctor pero no te encontró ninguna anomalía, según todo estaba en orden, el único problema es que no despertabas. Parecías estar dormida… —Algo en mí me decía que no era buena idea llorar, de por sí mis amigas no se veían muy bien el verme destrozada las acabará de hundir. Respiré hondo y solté una gran risa.

—No se preocupen… ya estoy bien— Eso es lo que me gustaría decir con verdadera honestidad, no solo como consuelo. No sé si este sueño tenga algo que ver con mi desmayo, pero estoy completamente segura que debería decirle a Fabia. Y una vez que todo por aquí se enfriara le diría a Runo.

A pesar de tantas insistencias de mi amiga sobre descansar y no asistir a clase yo me negué. No tengo ningún cariño o apego especial a los estudios, es más, yo a como la gran mayoría de los estudiantes ruega por terminar la escuela y todo el martirio que esta misma conlleva. Pero estoy comenzando a creer que no sería mala idea pedirle la opinión a cierta persona. Y sin duda cuanto antes mejor. Como desayuno solo bebí un zumo de naranja, pero fui regañada por Runo. De igual forma no me daba tiempo de digerir algo más, salimos a toda prisa, quedaba poco tiempo antes del toque de entrada.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Me gritó mi amiga notando mi cambio de dirección. Sin mucho que decir le entregué mi maleta, hoy no iría a ninguna clase. Tengo mucho que hablar con cierta persona.

Para mi desgracia al ver la puerta cerrada temí lo peor. Pregunté en la dirección y me informaron que Fabia llegaría hasta las diez de la mañana, y para eso faltaban aún tres horas. De mala gana me dirigí a mi aula de clases en la cual me recibieron más por obligación que por gusto, pues interrumpí a la profesora de historia. Solo tenía que soportar dos clases y podría pasar el resto del día justificadamente con la psicóloga de la escuela, claro, que sería la comidilla del día para mis compañeros de clase pero eso no es que fuera de mucha preocupación para mí.

En ninguna de las dos materias presté atención, Runo me hacía señas que volteara hacia los asientos de atrás, pero más específica. Detrás de mí. Preferí ignorar ese consejo, de por sí estaba distraída como para distraerme con algo más. Al sonar el timbre indicando que ya era la hora a la que debía salir me apresuré a llamar la atención del profesor. Extrañamente escuché como alguien más decía "maestro" a la par que yo, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para desgastar. Sin nada que decir tomé mis cosas y salí a toda velocidad a mi destino. Ni siquiera me molesté en esperar a la prefecta, no tengo ánimos de una escolta por media escuela.

— Llegas temprano… que raro en ti, eh de suponer que quieres hablar de algo —Me saludó Fabia a su manera, yo solo me limité a asentir.

El fresco del aire acondicionado me puso de nervios. No estaba tan baja la temperatura, pero a sobremanera me recordaba esa pesadilla que tuve durante el tiempo que prácticamente pasé durmiendo. Se sentó en su elegante silla giratoria y apagó el monitor recién encendido de su computadora. Rápidamente sirvió en una taza el café y me ofreció un poco, yo me negué, no se a que se habrá debido el desmayo pero recuerdo haber estado tomando la misma bebida momentos antes del colapso. Por si las dudas mejor me abstengo.

— Ya que parece ser que irá para largo… mejor me acomodo —Se cruzó de piernas a la vez que dejaba su celular en un costado del escritorio, justo a un lado de una pequeña lámpara de mesa.

Una vez que la vi lista para escuchar comencé a debatirme que cosa podría preguntarle o como empezar la conversación, pero yo ni siquiera sabía qué demonios decir puedo empezar por un "¿Los sueños significan algo?" o "Hace un par de días me desmayé por…" pero algo en el fondo me decía que no era lo indicado presumir un desmayo. Cuando eso ocurre es por la presión muy baja ¿No?, según Runo el doctor encontró todo en orden, excepto que yo parecía dormida.

Finalmente me di valor a comenzar la charla, pero un sonido en la puerta me detuvo. Fabia se disculpó conmigo de la imprevista interrupción y se levantó para atender a quien estuviera detrás de la puerta de cristal. Era un joven un poco más alto que yo, su cabello parecía sacado de la misma oscuridad pues no podría ser más negro, sus ojos resaltaban al ser una tonalidad entre miel y ámbar. ¿Su complexión? Delgada pero se le veía en forma… y me acabo de dar cuenta que yo no debería estarme diciendo estas descripciones.

— Adelante… en un momento te entrego tus documentos —Aseguró mientras buscaba en un archivero algún folder con un montón de papeles con validez legítima. Ella me miró y sonrió para sí misma— Alice, él es Shun —Lo presentó, aunque fue raro que yo no fuera presentada hacia él, y tampoco es que me importe. Lo miré unos segundos casi inspeccionándolo se veía del todo normal como para estar en algún tipo de terapia aunque mis ojos se clavaron en sus manos, llevaba guantes, aunque hubiese frío no era exagerado para cargarlos pero supongo que es cuestión de gustos. Antes de que saliera nuevamente, ya que ni siquiera respondí su "hola" debe creer que soy una grosera o algo similar. Pero, creo que tengo la idea de que yo… Bah, seguro son cosas mías.

* * *

**Subiendo la conti jeje, no sé si es que por tener tiempo libre sienta que pasa mucho tiempo antes de que actualice el fic o es que para mí el día está demasiado largo O.o Lo bueno de tener la gran parte de la trama escrito es que solo falta agregar dos o tres cosas y revisar alguna ortografía jeje lo malo es que no es fácil poner algún cambio que luego se vaya a contradecir ¬3¬U Estos capítulos del inicio están siendo muy largos para no retrasar la historia, en realidad iban a ser cuatro capítulos hasta que Shun apareciera jeje pero lo resumí a dos :3 Gracias por leer =)**

**Shion1479: **_Gracias espero te siga gustando conforme vaya avanzando la trama :3_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Pff aquí va a ser una montana rusa de emociones XD comenzando con la tristeza, lo que puedo decir de Shiro… por la pura descripción creo que llama la atención jeje pero además de eso sin duda tiene algo muy importante, no será activo dentro del fic pero en sí el personaje es importante jaja me gusto esa frase de un mundo en la mente ^w^ Yo ni con clases de relajación a mi aplíquenme sedantes (?) jaja ok no gracias por leer =D_

**Neko~Chan**


	4. Silencio quebrado

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

— De acuerdo, ¿Cómo o con qué quieres comenzar? Porque para que me pidas adelanto de sesión debió pasar algo importante ¿No? —Asentí, estaba segura que ella era del tipo de personas que no le agrada ser usado como pretexto para evadir responsabilidades, por eso tantas preguntas de este tipo.

Suspiré intentando no relajarme de más. La última vez que pasó eso terminé durmiendo dos días enteros, no quiero que pase lo mismo. Tomé una donita del escritorio y proseguí a morderla.

— Pues… en la última visita por aquí no te dije algo… —Me miró con ambas cejas arqueadas, no sé si de curiosidad o decepción en que no le tuve confianza para habérselo comentado antes. De igual manera tendría que decírselo ya— Eh estado teniendo sueños muy extraños, tampoco puedo dormir bien y en ocasiones me despierto llorando o con una gran tristeza que no sé de donde sale, además… no puedo evitar escuchar como si me estuvieran llamando. Eso sí que es nuevo —Silencié en espera de algún comentario.

Ella se acercó a un librero y de allí sacó una carpeta plástica, me irrité al ver que posiblemente anexaría mi situación como nerviosismo. Cosa que hasta yo sabía que no tenía nada que ver. Mi suposición se desvaneció al ver que escribía una nota y la guardaba para sí misma, dudo mucho que agregara entre esa documentación tan formal un pedacito de papel rasgado.

— ¿Me podrías decir algo de tu sueño? —Pidió amablemente, yo asentí intentando ver por donde comenzar a recordar.

— No sé… de la nada aparecí en un bosque, pero ¿Ya ves que siempre se escucha aunque sea un sonido? En este para nada, todo estaba muerto. Yo… tenía frío y miedo, no sabía hacia donde ir o como salir de allí, es más, para empezar no recordaba en qué momento llegué a ese lugar. Era muy bonito, pero había algo que me daba escalofríos, además a pesar de no recordar ese lugar tenía esa sensación que algo faltaba… —Pausé. Fabia era muy escéptica con respecto al significado de los sueños, pues la mayoría de estos casos no son más que un fraude, pero juraría que ella está segura de la autenticidad de mi caso. Se le ve en su mirada tan seria.

El silencio me sofocaba. Tan solo recordar ese inmenso lugar completamente solitario y a sobremanera incompleto me hace estremecer. Suena tan irónico que me sintiera con claustrofobia en un sitio tan abierto como ese. Si sigo teniendo miedo a estar encerrada el diagnostico que me marca que no tengo problema claustrofóbico no tardará en contradecirse. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar debido a que lo tengo en modo silencio, rápidamente lo saqué viendo en la pantalla un mensaje de Runo que decía "Me avisas como te va, para la próxima no te vayas así de repente. Me asustaste". Tenía pensado contestarle pero me arrepentí sabiendo que un mensaje sigue con otro y otro hasta quedarnos sin crédito. Mejor me abstengo de esto y le doy nota detallada en casa, además tengo que decirle todo lo que le eh omitido de estos días.

— ¿Qué algo faltaba? —Si aún no me daba ningún consejo es porque seguramente le faltaban datos— ¿Cómo qué? —Insistió.

— Realmente no lo sé, pero ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba estar sola en ocasiones? —Ella asintió— Desde hace unos meses… estando sola es cuando me siento peor, incluso estando con mis amigos o alguien más siento un vacío dentro… antes en cambio con mis amigos me sentía bien pero sola… me sentía más acompañada y querida que nunca —

No me fijé que la taza de café ya se había enfriado, y Fabia no le dio ni un sorbo al líquido. Incluso noto como está esmerada en esta conversación, pareciera alegre de haber acertado en algo, algo que yo no conozco pero sé que me está afectando. Tengo algunos vagos recuerdos de cuando estuve algunas vacaciones en Moscú, de visita a unos familiares. No fueron los días más gratos, solo tenía un amigo que ya ni recuerdo su nombre o apariencia, pero era demasiado tímido, siempre quería irse cuando otros niños se acercaban. Esa fue una de las mejores amistades que recuerdo, jamás me sentí sola, pero… de repente algo cambió. Desde entonces es que no recuerdo muy bien lo ocurrido.

— A algunos les gusta más la soledad, en mi caso prefiero estar acompañada que sola… me trae muy malos recuerdos de hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero el estar con más personas te arriesga a conseguir amistades que luego pueden hacerte daño, realmente sobre eso estoy igual que tú… no sé ni que pensar —Confesó. Se le veía triste, pero no podía preguntar asuntos personales de una manera tan directa, me parece completamente inapropiado.

— ¿Crees que deba decirle a Runo? No quiero preocuparla… —Me vi súbitamente interrumpida.

— La preocuparías más si algo te ocurriera y ella no supiera el porqué. Sería mejor que sí le dijeras. Tú sabes que no creo para nada en las personas que alegan sobre sus sueños, pero estoy completamente segura que lo tuyo puede ser auténtico… por ahora no hay mucho que hacer, solo intenta recordar bien tus sueños y de ser posible anótalos, también debería intentar recuperar algún recuerdo que tengas muy borroso —Sin querer terminé sobresaltándome ¿En qué momento habré soltado eso de mi falta de memoria? Estoy segura el no haberlo mencionado. Lo que faltaba… estoy en una introducción a la amnesia.

El timbre que anunciaba el final del turno matutino se dejó escuchar. Rápidamente me despedí y salí corriendo hacía mi salón, alcancé a encontrarme a los chicos. Mira me saludó animadamente pero con sus obvias intenciones de querer interrogarme sobre mi "consulta", Ace por su parte guardó silencio mientras que Runo me preguntaba. Calmé a mis dos amigas con un "nada interesante, terminamos platicando cosas de terror". Ella lo creyeron, pero Ace no. Conocía también a Fabia, pues había estado asistiendo a su oficina por motivos de problemas familiares. Él dejó de ir, un poco antes que cuando yo fuera obligada a presentarme.

Afortunadamente él no me reprochó nada. Salimos del plantel y sin ganas de dar vuelta por algún sitio nos separamos con intención de irse cada quién a su casa. En el trayecto ni yo ni Runo cruzamos más que dos o tres comentarios, algo sumamente extraño ya que usualmente lo que nos falta no es diálogo, sino tiempo para dialogar. Eso fue hasta que se pareció acordar de algo importante.

— Por cierto, en el trabajo de exposición de historia te dieron el tema de… —Buscó un papel de un bolsa, cuando lo halló prosiguió a leerlo— "Creencias de la antigüedad", y para acabar el remate te emparejaron con el chico nuevo… no dejarás de ser la víctima de muchas chicas por aquí. Se llama… Shun —

— Sé quién es… hoy fue a ver a Fabia, ella le entregó unos papeles —No pude ignorar el semblante deductivo de mi amiga, finalmente la curiosidad me sobrepasó— ¿Y esa cara? —Cuestioné

Ella no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro, era su manera de dejar salir el estrés, de relajarse o simplemente para concentrarse en algo. Me reí levemente de esto.

— No me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Desde cuándo es que las psicólogas entregan papeleo a los alumnos? Hasta donde estaba yo enterada… jamás. Esto se me hace un poco extraño para ser honesta —Yo me encogí de hombros, me daba intriga lo que ella había observado, pero no era de mi incumbencia así que sería mejor sacar las narices de ese asunto. No quiero enredarme en lo que yo no tengo nada que ver— Si me sales con eso de que no es tu asunto te equivocas, él ahora es tu compañero de equipo —Por lo visto tiene experiencia leyendo mi mente, o más bien mis gestos. Y poniéndolo así… ¡A no! ¡No pienso enredarme en algo que no me incumbe, ya lo dije!

Llegamos sin ningún contratiempo, nos cambiamos de vestuario y proseguimos a hacer una sesión de limpieza en casa. Ella repartió las labores, yo haría la comida mientras que Runo se encargaría de limpiar el resto. Es muy notorio lo desigual del reparto, pero por más que le repliqué que ella trabajaría innumerables de veces más que yo no quiso corregir nada. No lo mencionó, pero no tenía ninguna intención en que yo me fatigara y terminara desmayándome. Creo que esta sobreprotección terminará por hartarme.

Tardamos en total tres horas, yo preparé un par de milanesas de pollo empanizadas y una jarra de limonada. Era un platillo que cierta chica de cabello azul podría degustar eternamente sin llegar a aburrirse de él. Nos sentamos y durante la plática de la comida es que salió a flote un tema que quería sacar más tarde.

— ¿Qué te dijo Fabia? —Dio un corte a la carne queriendo llevarse el bocado a la boca. Yo bebí un trago de limonada con intención de ganar más tiempo para responder.

— Más bien que le dije yo… —Dejó el trozo de carne para mirarme con un semblante preocupado, me armé de valor. Es hora de decirle lo que había estado guardando— Últimamente eh tenido sueños muy raros, y una sensación de tristeza… algo así. Si no te lo dije antes es porque no quería preocuparte innecesariamente, pero me decidí a comentarte de lo que vi, soñé, como quieras decirle —Esto sacó cierto nerviosismo en su rostro pero la calmé con una sonrisa.

Con Runo tenía bien en claro por dónde comenzar mi relato, pues ella vio que tanto estuve haciendo antes de decaer de manera tan repentina.

— ¿Qué paso? —Me preguntó al ver que necesitaba una ligera ayuda para comenzar la conversación. Terminé por agradecerle.

— ¿En el sueño? Estuvo muy confuso, aparecí de la nada en un bosque, estaba demasiado silencioso… ¿Recuerdas que te dije o hice el comentario que en ocasiones me sentía agradablemente acompañada? —Sin dudarlo me dio la razón— En esta ocasión no fue así, es más, te aseguro que nunca en mi vida había sido tan tormentosa la soledad para mí… —Luchaba por no sollozar, estoy segura que si termino llorando mi actual oyente se volvería mi compañera de lágrimas. Suficiente preocupación le di por dos días como para aumentar su carga.

A pesar de mi fortaleza anti-llanto no sirvió de mucho, cuando miré el rostro de Runo me fijé como delgados ríos de agua salina bajaban por sus mejillas. Me sentí realmente mal por haberle provocado esa sensación de tristeza o culpa… mi celular rompió el silencio. En su pantalla marcaba una llamada entrante de un número desconocido tanto para la máquina como para mí, pero poco me importó y contesté no sin antes levantarme de la mesa con dirección a la sala.

— ¿Quién habla? —Esperaba un mensaje incoherente que resultara ser de broma. No fue así.

— Shun Kazami, tu compañero de trabajo y la persona a la que le ignoraste un hola el día de hoy…—No lo conocía lo suficiente, pero su tono de voz no se escuchaba irritado, más bien relajado y a la vez neutro.

— Lamento mucho eso… andaba un poco distraída. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? y ¿Para qué llamas? —Soné demasiada grosera, tal y como la última vez que le hablé, pero es que no estaba marcando en un momento muy prudente. Aunque terminara teniendo una mala referencia mía tenía la urgencia de seguir cuanto antes con la plática de Runo.

— Me lo dio tu amiga la de cabello naranja, más bien se lo pedí para preguntarte si será que podamos trabajar mañana en tu casa… solo tenemos esta semana y los próximos días estaré algo ocupado con otros asuntos —Resistí una risa burlesca.

— ¿Más importante que la escuela? —Me atreví a retarlo.

— Aunque no lo creas sí, no te saldré con asuntos familiares porque te mentiría, más bien son personales… y no dudes que más importante que la tediosa escuela, esto sí me afectará a largo plazo —De no ser porque nunca eh tratado con él le hubiera comenzado con un sermón con el hecho que los estudios igual afectan a largo plazo, mejor solté un suspiro y acepté el trato.

* * *

**Creo que este fue el capitulo que terminé más rápido ^^U no tuve que hacerle nada excepto poner el disclaimer xD Pff en verdad quiero saltarme a mis capítulos favoritos del fic T-T jeje aunque bueno, de a poco a poco se llega solo espero que no se me ocurra tener que agregarle o quitarle algo a lo que ya tengo hecho ¬¬U Gracias por leer :3**

**Ichiru no Are: **_No te preocupes Are-chan a como Alice dijo jeje por desgracia la escuela por más molesta que sea es importante :S Yo ando contando mis días de vacaciones, ya quedan solo 2 semanas T-T Jajaja si vieras como lo resumí, cuando hice el borrador aparecería en el capítulo 6 demasiado tarde, por eso lo resumí a 4 pero igual me parecía mucho… terminé subiendo de prácticamente dos capitulo jaja pero es mejor así yo igual me desespero de estar en introducción ¬¬U Gracias por leer =3 Bye bye~_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Jejeje estoy casi segura que habrá otro que probablemente te guste más, jaja todos tenemos un lado demente solo que unos más desarrollados que otros XD o eso me dicen ¬¬U jaja me dio risa eso del caballito de mar no te imagino hablando con uno :D pero bueno en mi caso me hablaba una palmera ._. no creo que eso sea mejor aunque de hecho bailaba como las palmeritas de Mario Bros xD Eso de calificar, no es manía mía pero si de un amigo el estar diciendo quien es yandere o tsundere jeje aunque siempre termino ayudándolo, esa frase me gusto por muchas razones -w- Gracias por leer =) Por cierto en el fic que ya terminé, si me di cuenta que me faltaron cosas por explicar T-T supongo que andaba por las nubes en ese rato que me puse a escribir en Word :S_

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_O algo la estresa o tiene anemia U-U y ahora no solo conoce a Shun también le habla por teléfono jeje Sobre lo de qué pasará… solo te puedo decir que habrá muchos cambios de emociones eso y que falta la aparición de alguien más pero se verá luego porque si sigo hablando suelto todo :S (es por esto que mis amigos me amenazan cuando estoy a punto de soltar spoiler de algún anime TwT la emoción me gana) Gracias por leer :D_

**Neko~Chan**


	5. Buenos días

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

La tarde se pasó rápido entre cada resumen que le di a Runo durante lo ocurrido en esta semana. Una vez informada de todo lo que pasó en mi cabeza cambiamos el tema de conversación hasta que finalmente nos quedamos viendo un maratón de películas de romance, me pregunto cuándo encontraré a alguien para mí, digo, solo me da curiosidad no es que esté desesperada. Los deberes de la casa estaban terminados y los de la escuela ya tenía rato de haberlos entregado, no me queda más que disfrutar el resto del día libre.

— Sí, yo también quiero que llegue la hora de dormir… —Musité viendo como Shiro se acomodaba gentilmente en mi regazo.

A la mañana siguiente nuevamente estaba lluvioso, no hay duda que me gusta este clima, pero, es un problema para llegar a la escuela con una apariencia decente y no dando la idea que acabas de salvarte de un huracán. Tan solo entramos al pasillo del plantel me redirigí brevemente al sanitario de chicas, no tengo nada con que peinarme y no esta Mira aquí a mi lado que siempre logra salvarme el peinado. Improvisadamente empapé mis manos de agua tibia y reacomodé mis hebras de cabello naranja, no parezco precisamente salida del salón de belleza, pero es más tolerable que hace unos segundos atrás.

Al llegar al salón vi que Runo "transcribía" la tarea de matemáticas, Mira y Ace como siempre peleando por quién se congelará en la ventana. Usualmente hasta aquí acaba la observación del perímetro pero en esta ocasión mis ojos no pudieron desviarse de cierto moreno que estaba recostado en su mesa. Tenía los auriculares a todo volumen en sus oídos y el sonido lograba escucharse a cierta distancia de él. En un futuro nada lejano quedaría sordo. Me moría de risa al ver como algunas chicas susurraban el hecho de querer acercársele y cuando menos dirigirle un saludo, bajé de mis burlas al recordar que yo no era precisamente extrovertida pero por algún motivo el dirigirle la palabra a ese chico no me daba ninguna sensación de nervios. Sentía que sería incluso más sencillo que hablar con Runo, extraño, pero es verdad. Él me otorgaba esa sensación de calma.

Debo aclarar que no soy para nada competitiva, y menos de las personas que quieren demostrarle a los demás lo que es capaz de hacer por algo o alguien. Si tengo intenciones de saludarle y hablar con él es por el simple hecho que somos compañeros de proyecto o exposición. Me giré y sin temor alguno le moví levemente el brazo. Capté su atención al ver como se levantaba brevemente y se estiraba un poco para desperezarse, luego de eso fue a retirar los audífonos que rebotaron en su pecho.

— Buenos días, déjame decirte que ya estás en la escuela…no en tu cama— Me burlé mientras me interrogaba de ese exceso de confianza en mí. El chico bostezó.

— Eso me queda bien en claro, si estuviera en mi cama dudo mucho que te atrevieras a estar aquí —Quizás Ace me está contagiando lo pervertido, pero… ¿Acaso esa oración trae algún doble sentido? Por lo visto no soy la única que tiene gran confianza con el otro, a pesar de ser una de las primeras veces que hablamos. Porque a mi parecer el hola sin respuesta no cuenta como conversación.

Sonreí ignorando el último comentario.

— Dejando ese mensaje subliminal —No fui la única en reír, él me acompañó con una media sonrisa— ¿Irás a mi casa hoy? Recuerda que tenemos que terminar el trabajo ya que tú tienes algo más importante que la escuela — El rió sin enojo o molestia alguna. No me gusta juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo, pero creo que él me va a caer bien. Siempre y cuando las otras chicas no me secuestren con intenciones de masacrarme luego…

Asintió levemente.

— Sin duda, traje un resumen del tema… sería cuestión de completarlo ¿Tienes una computadora en tu casa? Si no para pasar a la sala de computación de la biblioteca e imprimir algunas hojas allí —Vi como parecía apagar la música que tenía reproduciendo en su celular.

— No creo que eso sea un problema, quizás no tenga una velocidad impresionante pero hay conexión… —Presumí entre bromas, en realidad me está extrañando esta actitud mía cuando no eh podido cruzar palabra con mis compañeros del curso pasado. Y no parezco ser la única en darme cuenta, siento la mirada de Runo clavada en mí.

Al entrar el docente que nos esclavizaría… digo… impartiría la materia de Física tuve que cortar la conversación con un "al rato seguimos la plática". El repaso de vectores en unas líneas que no tengo ni idea de que son o para qué nos servirá en un futuro posible. Sé que esta materia no es precisamente mi fuerte, por lo que siempre hago hasta lo imposible por no dormirme o distraerme… por algún motivo esta vez fue mi excepción. Solo que este "motivo" tenía conciencia propia y parecía disfrutar el distraerme de la clase.

Tenía ya unos diez o quince minutos de estar aprendiendo el dichoso lenguaje escrito que se practica en clase: las notitas. El primer envío fue lanzado por Shun, el papel había aterrizado en mi mesa y yo incapaz de controlar el impulso terminé abriéndola. Así vinieron uno y otro más terminando una sala de chat por medio de retazos de papel. Terminaría haciendo un perfecto nido para ratas.

— Señorita Gehabich… —Azotó la regla de madera contra el escritorio. El estruendoso sonido me hizo brincar por reflejo, primera vez que recibo llamada de advertencia, pues usualmente estoy más quieta que una estatua intentando no perderme en la explicación—Si tan interesante está el chisme por favor le pido entonces que se sienta en libertad de salir de la clase —

Me sonrojé a la vez que escuchaba cierta risa. Tan suave que parecía más un ronroneo, pero a menos que el creador de tal sonido fuera un gato yo estaría en lo cierto.

— Mientras que usted, joven… es su primera clase de esta materia, sin mencionar que acaba de ingresar a medio curso. Yo que usted debería estar copiando notas de los demás compañeros para ponerse al día, a ese paso jamás logrará tener una posición en la vida —Lo miré de reojo, parecía haberse encogido de hombros restándole importancia al sermón de nuestro profesor.

Como han de pensar soy muy cerrada al asunto de posibles compromisos más importantes que la misma escuela. Pero al tener un ejemplo de Shun me pregunto si esto es realmente posible, a él no parece importarle las reprimendas que le digan los maestros. Si lo conociera bien diría que no está más que mintiendo para hacerse el interesante. Pero si yo no lo conozco mucho que digamos ¿No debería ser esa mi creencia y estarlo vigilando? Ni idea, es más ya me enredé. Cada día estoy peor…

* * *

**Me reía yo sola escribiendo el clima de la historia y yo acá debajo de una colcha escribiendo a toda velocidad en la computadora, si de casualidad se preguntan por qué debajo de una colcha pues para no ver los relámpagos ^^U je-je-je me dan escalofríos… Lo bueno de la lluvia es que se antoja un café o chocolate con pan *¬* y quedarse a dormir hasta tarde es la gloria TwT**

**Ichiru no Are: **_Etto el review quedó como anónimo pero por la escritura estoy casi segura que eres Are-chan jeje (espero que no sea de malas y me ande equivocando ._.) Eso de que no era excusa con el profe jeje te creo mi dichoso maestro de biología en una ocasión perdió mi portafolio de evidencias X.X y el condenado hombre nomas me dio 2 días para volver a hacerlo ¬¬ Terminé como un mapache ToT Jeje con las preguntas, Jejeje es cierto que no pienso dar spoiler pero te puedo decir que ese bosque que Alice ve es demasiado importante ya avanzada la trama, y creo que eso de recuerdo o sueño del pasado si es lo mismo xD aunque eso no puedo hablar, ya diciendo sí o no puedo terminar hablando de más :S Arigato por leer y pues ni modo a seguir esclavizados en la escuela T-T_

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Es bueno que Alice confíe en sus amigos pero también el confiarse demasiado le traerá problemas :S y no creo poder decir que sigan siendo desconocidos Shun y Alice, al menos no con ese trato XD Y muchas gracias por ese halago de cómo escribo *-* no sabía que podía hacerte llegar eso TwT snif snif *temblando de alegría* jaja ese Hydron por lo que veo sigue siendo tan… Hydron xD mejor que se cuide una chica es capaz de muchas cosas una vez fuera de sus casillas ¬w¬ jeje Gracias por leer :D_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Mi favorito de anime podría ser… ulquiorra de Bleach *¬* jeje de manga… supongo que Mutsuki Kurama de Barajou no Kiss y de otome… amm amm está entre Ryuka o Leon de Ijiwaru my master n_nU jeje yo dudo poder saltar de alegría con una llamada porque posiblemente me matara el infarto xD Y bueno yo si tengo una amiga como Runo, pero mi otra amiga es mal del estilo que no aparenta nada pero a la primera oportunidad de animarme o agarrar a golpes a alguien que tuvo que ver con mi problema (si es que fue culpa de alguien) la aprovecha XD es por eso que soy de las que digo que jamás cambiaría a mis amigos por nada. Somos un grupito de raros pero aun así nos cuidamos entre nosotros, aunque a veces también queremos matarnos entre si ^^U Gracias por leer =D_

**Neko~Chan**


	6. Sin ataduras

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

Al terminar la clase y comenzar el receso me dirigía a una cierta oficina que comienzo a visitar demasiado seguido últimamente, sobre todo en estas últimas semanas. El cielo estaba amenazante con ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento y la brisa me advertía que me revolvería mi cabello que apenas lograba verse decente. Seguí mi camino hacia el sitio destinado pero antes que lograra siquiera doblar la "esquina" una voz hizo que mi marcha disminuyera notablemente.

— Fabia no llegó hoy. Creo que tenía una reunión o algo así —Giré para confirmar que era el chico que causó mi regaño de hoy.

Sé que hacia acá estaba la dirección de la oficina de la psicóloga de cabello azul, pero, ¿Acaso era muy obvio que me dirigía hacía allá? Digo… también está la cafetería por ese mismo rumbo. Bueno, quizás si pienso que nos conocimos en la sala de Fabia explique el motivo por el cual crea que voy para allá, de hecho es una suposición muy lógica, casi verídica.

— ¿Quién dijo que iba con ella? Hoy no tengo ninguna sesión… —Iba a seguir argumentando queriendo llevarle la contraria pero algo en su mirada me silenció.

Su sonrisa era… misteriosamente seductora… ¡para alguna de las otras chicas! ¡No tiene absolutamente nada de mi gusto! Y aunque lo tuviera no me importaría.

— A-Además… Tú también has ido allí ¿No? No es como si estuviera prohibido, por cierto ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que me dirijo hasta allá?

Perfecto, ya comencé a tartamudear y decir incoherencias.

— Cuando vas con esa prisa es porque te diriges hacia allá además tú sola lo estás diciendo, eso es lo que lo hace ver obvio y si fui la otra vez es porque tenía un asunto pendiente —Lo miré determinadamente por unos segundos. Si llegó a esa conclusión en mi manera de andar… ¿No es para que tuviera cierto tiempo observándome? Aunque ese "asunto pendiente" No sé si estoy siendo paranoica, pero algo aquí me da mala espina— ¿Pasa algo? De repente te pusiste pálida… —Se inclinó hacia mí y puso su mano en mi frente. Negué bruscamente mientras cortaba la conversación con un "te veo en la salida" y justo después salir huyendo.

Por algún motivo mi corazón late desenfrenadamente, no me molesta sino que me extraña. Me pregunto si Shun regresaba de ir a ver a Fabia, supongo que sí, después de todo estaba enterado de su ausencia. Bueno, cuando menos me evitó caminar cinco metros de más. Que considerado…

Paré de correr apresuradamente al ver a los chicos sentado en unas bancas que recibían la fresca sombra de un gran árbol. Me acerqué con lentitud a ellos que al verme esbozaron una sonrisa de bienvenida. Me senté a un lado de Ace dejando reposar mi espalda contra uno de sus costados, sé que no hay problema porque Mira sabe perfectamente que yo solo lo veo como mi molesto hermano mayor y además con el carácter explosivo de ella dudo que alguna chica se arriesgue a intentar quitárselo.

— No soy un sillón

— No, pero lo pareces —Me reí junto con Mira quién estrechó su mano conmigo. La última vez que hablamos hicimos una tregua para ver hasta donde podíamos molestar a Ace. Desde la mañana vemos cualquier oportunidad para gastarle alguna que otra broma.

Runo me ofreció una galleta del empaque que tenía en sus manos, yo negué. No siento apetito, más bien no siento nada… pero lo más curioso, hace unos minutos atrás me sentía tan alegre como jamás en mi vida. Lástima que hoy no haya llegado Fabia, tenía que preguntarle algo que ahora ya olvidé, bueno, seguramente lo recordaré más tarde.

— Baja de tu mundo princesa de fantasía —Se burló Ace dándome un leve golpecito en la frente que me sacó de mi trance. Me sonrojé por pura inercia mientras que mis dos amigas estallaban de la risa al ver mi reacción.

— Cállate, los muebles no hablan… —Tomé una de las galletas de Runo y se la metí a la boca silenciándolo mientras este me miraba medio molesto. Estoy segura que se le pasará luego, total, ya sabe sobre nuestro complot contra él.

Yo en cambio me irrité en broma, sé perfectamente que es difícil enojarme con mis amigos. No importa qué cosa sea, siempre les perdono o me perdonan. Miré velozmente hacia la salida y me extrañó ver a Shun en el portón esperando a que abrieran. No tardó en captar mi mirada y devolvérmela a mí sin ningún gesto aparente pero con una aparente frialdad en su mirada, a como me vio volvió a desviar su cara, quizás un poco más brusco. Me pregunto si de casualidad se habrá molestado por haberlo dejado hablando solo, también me pregunto si planea irse a pesar de haber quedado de ir a casa. Tampoco es que me importe que cancele a última hora pero si me importa el hecho que mis notas están en juego.

Me puse de pie sin siquiera pensarlo, casi como si mi cuerpo estuviera cobrando vida y mi conciencia muy dentro de mí encerrada en alguna caja de madera. No sé porque se me vino la caja de pandora a la mente. Di el primer paso sintiendo el suelo tan blando como el algodón, luego dio otro aún más vago que el anterior. Sonreí. Me siento como si estuviera encima de un trampolín, el suelo tan flexible y mi cuerpo tan ligero. Espero no sea un indicio de posible desmayo en poco tiempo después.

— ¿Pasa algo Alice? —Alcancé a escuchar a Mira antes de levantarme sin pensarlo y comenzar a caminar más rápido hacia él.

Un paso tras otro sintiéndome tan ligera como una pluma, sonriendo con una boba sonrisa. Cualquiera que escuchara como me siento justo ahora me preguntaría si estoy bajo efecto de alguna droga. Veía los visajes de las personas que dejaba atrás, creo que ya dejé de caminar para pasar a lo que se dice correr, mi respiración está más agitada, comienzo a sentir el suelo más firme y mi cuerpo más pesado. Alguien me jala del brazo haciéndome perder equilibrio, miro a uno de mis lados encontrándome con la mirada curiosa de Shun.

— Pensé que venías a hablar conmigo… —Aseguró.

Yo sin problemas asentí.

— ¿Entonces a donde ibas? —Me preguntó sin dejar atrás el hecho de verme tan agitada y perturbadora e inexplicablemente feliz. Es como si hubiera consumido una gran cantidad de azúcar o haberme inyectado una pequeña dosis de algún tipo de droga, lo que sea es que me sentía más viva que nunca. Y era verdad, se suponía que iba a hablar con Shun y casi me pasaba de largo a quién sabe dónde, solo sé que mi mente estaba en blanco.

— ¿Acaso ya te vas? —Ignoré su interrogante para hacer una pregunta de lo más ingenua, creo que ahora él se burlaba mentalmente de mi idiotez y mi condición de humor tan retorcido.

* * *

**Se me quemó el cerebro X.X y encima viendo un anime, ya me había recomendado el anime de Suzumiya Haruhi pero no lo había visto, lo veo y se me enreda la cabeza cosa que no me pasó ni con Bakemonogatari -.-U Supongo que ese anime si lo tendré que ver con calma para entenderle xd Dejando eso a un lado, creo que tendré que darme una terapia antes de subir los capítulos porque leyendo reviews hay cosas que me gustaría decir pero mi conciencia me retiene… detesto guardarme las cosas T-T Gracias por leer :3**

**Ichiru no Are: **_Viendo bien lo de sueño y recuerdo… supongo que es cierto jeje no lo había pensado de esa forma XD Lo bueno es que mis ojeras se recuperaran en cuanto regrese a clase porque no podré amanecer en la televisión o computadora así que dejaré de ser Tanuki xD aunque sé que luego me estaré quejando de los trabajos -.-U Las notitas son la base de la comunicación durante la clase jaja evita que muramos de aburrimiento ^^ y pues por ahorita las cosas van relax con Shun y Alice aunque luego la relación que tienen se verá un poco difícil, supongo que es la forma de describirla XD Gracias por leer =D_

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Supongo que solo escribió algo para platicar un rato xD en realidad no me puse a pensar nada de que pudieron haber conversado Jejeje Lo que pasará en esa reunión de estudio se verá demasiado pronto :3 Cofcof…Hydron si quieres tener hijos en tu futuro no tan lejano procura no hacer enojar a Maky-san lo suficiente como para querer patearte y por accidente dejarte castrado ^^U Arigato por leer! =)_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Eso es lo bueno de los amigos, que es como tú segunda familia en la que curiosamente casi siempre te entiende más que la primera XD Seee *¬* adoro ese tipo de personajes aunque también me gustan con los ojos así tipo arco un ejemplo podría ser Dino de Katekyo Hitman Reborn o Tadashi de Special A En fin… Esa frase de los opuestos se atraen, creo que vendría siendo una ley de vida o al menos con todos los que yo conozco U.U jeje Gracias por leer :D_

**Anzu Kazami: **_No hay problema, yo en vacaciones termino siendo regañada por pasar "tanto" tiempo en la computadora aunque en realidad no tardo demasiado ¬¬ pero con eso que no puedo excusarme con mi amada frase de "tengo tarea" apenas y estoy dos o tres horas :S Me costuraré la boca y me cortaré los dedos… bueno, quizás solo me calle y no diga nada ^^U pero ese comentario de Shun y Alice con eso de que se llevan bien creo que es muy notorio je-je-je detesto saber las cosas pero no poder decirlas ¬¬ Me alegro que te guste y agradezco que lo leas :3 Gracias!_

**Neko~Chan**


	7. Al borde del acantilado

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

Se devolvió hacia mí con una sarcástica pero agradable sonrisa, estoy segura de haber visto una pisca de alivio en el gesto. Sin embargo su silencio me alteró.

— Estás molesto porque yo me fui corriendo ¿Verdad?

Me miró con las cejas en arco, luego de eso alzó su rostro al cielo con rostro de deducción y se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

— Yo no recuerdo nada de salir corriendo. Si no recuerdo nada supongo que no pasó nada

Sonreí aliviada. Eh de suponer que es la manera de decir "no te preocupes por eso".

— No tendremos la última clase, si no te apuras cerrarán el salón y tu mochila quedará adentro…— No lo dejé terminar porque salí como un rayo hasta llegar a mi aula, para entonces los chicos traían mi bolso mientras me miraban con reproche por haber sido tan distraída. Ya me acostumbre a esa mirada congelante de Ace.

El amargado novio de Mira me entregó mi "paquete" de un aventón, que por poco y se me cae a un pequeño charco de lodo. Indignada me giré dispuesta a irme pero un "¿Acaso la niña piensa jugar a algo más en casa?" me hizo sonrojar. Fulminé a Ace cuando debió ser a Runo, pues solo ella sabía que Shun iría a la casa para terminar el proyecto de historia. Seguro lo había mencionado por accidente, o eso quiero pensar.

Cuando llegábamos a la salida tuvimos que apresurar el paso, pues ya estaban cerrando el portón y una vez cerrado no abrían hasta la próxima hora. Al final conseguimos salir, mi compañero de exposición miraba con aburrimiento el cielo, casi reclamándole de la falta de actividad del día. No podía evitar la risita al ver como las chicas miraban con "discreción" al chico que por poco moría de pereza. Aunque sigo insistiendo que esta confianza mía me está asustando.

— ¿Te vas a quedar? —Le cuestioné burlesca. Él me miró de reojo y asintió encaminándose con dirección a la calle. Runo se acercó un poco a mí hasta que logró susurrarme un "¿Desde cuándo se conocen?" el cual fue respondido por un "Deberías saber que desde ayer…". No me respondió nada, solo siguió caminando. Supongo que parecemos más amigos de lo que en realidad somos.

Tan solo se percató que no estaba siendo seguido y se detuvo para mirarme con una típica ceja arqueada que daba lugar a un gesto de interrogante. Cuando reaccioné solo me moví hacia él por un instinto que no creo que deba tener. Es normal hacer algo sin pensar pero cuando estás con personas que conoces desde quién sabe qué vida… en esta ocasión no era el caso y de igual manera lo hice. Mi estupidez comienza a salir a flote…

— Vamos chicos —Creo que captaron la indirecta de un llamado de auxilio. Ace me lanzó una mirada mordaz mientras yo cedía con mi cabeza, era muy probable que me terminara cobrando el favor. Lo que ocurre es que realmente no quiero estar a solas con un chico que apenas conozco y que fácilmente logra hacer que cometa tonterías. Mejor estar acompañada, no quiero terminar en algo que me arrepienta luego.

— ¡Andando! —Me apoyó mi gemela de cabello, lo digo por el color.

El trayecto se me hizo algo incómodo. Aunque los cuatro platicábamos tan animadamente como todo los días no se me hizo agradable ver a Shun tan marginado. A pesar de tener los audífonos a máximo volumen me parecía vagamente que era una manera de no querer mostrar el hecho de sentirse fuera de lugar o ignorado. Quisiera sacar algún tema de conversación pero no tengo ni idea de qué. Claro que debo admitir que me agrada como se ve con ese semblante sereno, se le nota algo distante o pensativo pero eso mismo es lo que parece atractivamente misterioso.

Fui incapaz de entablar conversación con él, pero es que algo me decía que no era el mejor momento. Tal vez exagero pero se le veía tenso. Llegamos a la casa y Runo se apresuró a buscar las llaves para abrir, una vez dentro me dirigí a la computadora encendiendo la conexión a internet y lógicamente la máquina también. Mi amiga y dueña de la casa se dirigió a la cocina, usualmente soy yo la que preparo la comida pero acepto que la de cabello azulado es mejor en eso, solo que convencerla a tener que tomar un sartén es casi imposible. Seguro que prepararía alguna botana ya que no podía hacerlo yo.

— ¿Nuggets o Espagueti? —Preguntó en general, pero por cortesía dejamos que el invitado eligiera.

— Cualquiera está bien, todo es comestible ¿No? —Alegó el moreno sin mucho interés, Runo por algún motivo parecía lanzarle cuchillos por los ojos, y ya que él estaba de espaldas no se daba por enterado. Me acerqué a ella antes de que hubiera algún intento de homicidio en casa, logré hacer que se calmara un poco, pero eso no alivianó su enojo.

— Cálmate… siempre es así. No creo que debas tomártelo tan personal —Reí al ver la desentendida cara de mi amiga. Pasaron los segundos y ya preocupada que no retiraba esa expresión me impulsé a hablar— ¿Qué pasa? — Me tomó de la muñeca arrastrándome a un lado incierto de la casa, cuando logré reaccionar ya estaba en la acera pública.

— ¿Siempre? Alice dime desde cuando te ves con él —Me exigió y fue entonces que caí en la forma que malinterpretó mis palabras.

Me miró con notorio reproche, pero decidí no dejarme intimidar o soltar gestos que pudieran hacerle malpensar lo que sea que me esté acusando indirectamente. Soltó un suspiro, siempre eh dicho que tiene un tipo de suspiro para cada situación y definitivamente estaba en lo cierto. La gran mayoría de las veces inhalaba calma y soltaba nervios, en esta vez no… se veía incómoda y preocupada. El problema es que sin duda yo era la causa de eso. Una camioneta transcurrió la avenida a gran velocidad, debido a eso las mangas un poco sueltas de mi suéter se ondearon levantándose un poco más por la cercanía del vehículo a mi cuerpo, sentí como si alguien me hubiera empujado quizás como si el viento me hubiera alzado, sin tiempo que perder Runo tiró de mi brazo.

— ¡Alice! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasó! —Me gritó empalidecida a más no poder.

Escuchaba perfectamente mis propias palpitaciones aceleradas y sin querer solté un par de risitas que pronto se volvieron en carcajadas. No me dio gracia. Me estaba muriendo de miedo y solo atino a reir. Poco a poco siento como el agua ronda por mi rostro y al llevar mis manos a mi piel es que me percato que estoy llorando. No era de extrañarse, casi paso a otra vida. Estoy llorando de pánico.

— Lo siento… —Musité— Discúlpame, lo siento…—Solté innecesariamente.

Runo se agachó y me abrazó creyendo que hablaba con ella, pero no era así. Solo que de la nada quise pronunciar esas palabras. Aún en estado nervioso me aferré al cuerpo de mi casi hermana para comenzar a sollozar un poco más fuerte pero me detuve al ver que una sombra se nos cubría. Alcé mi cara topándome con la mirada dorada de Shun con un gesto entre adolorido y molesto mientras que este mismo me extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

— Será mejor que entren, los demás siguen mirando en la ventana… —Ladeó su cabeza hacia la casa— creo que siguen preocupados, o eso parecen —Musitó ignorando la gravedad de las cosas. Yo solo le miré desconcertada con mis ojos inundados de lágrimas pero Runo no titubeó en agudizar la mirada.

* * *

**Lo bueno que actualicé hoy xD mañana por lo que veo me arrastran al río así que posiblemente termine ahogada (?) Y se supone que si encontramos hospedaje cerca de allá terminaremos durmiendo fuera de casa, lejos de mi computadora, lejos de mi modem X.X Espero que no ._. *Suspiro* Hace poco me entró al nostalgia de ver Special A y vengo a darme cuenta de que no había leído el manga completo ¬¬U jaja amanecí en la computadora pero igual no me agrado mucho el final T-T Dejando eso a un lado, curioso accidente que casi tiene Alice ¿No? Haber que tal su reacción retardada :3 Gracias por leer ;D**

**Kiranathas yue: **_Pues no sé si el manga esté más complicado de entender pero al anime tendré que repetirlo con más calma. Y pues eso de los opuestos se atraen yo digo lo mismo, dos amigos míos que son pareja son completamente contrarios XD pero pz allí andan ^^ y con eso de pasarse de copas, no podría decirte yo tantito alcohol que pruebo y ya estoy mareada, no sirvo para eso jeje Gracias por leer :3_

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Hay muchas posibilidades de porqué alice se sentía así aunque una de las razones tiene que ver con lo que dijo Hydron x3 Cofcof… momento romántico por aquí ¿eh? ¬w¬ y no creo que le moleste que uses esa técnica para dormirlo xD Por lo que parece esta reunión de trabajo no está llendo muy bien jeje Gracias por leer =) _

**osma-alice: **_La necesidad de tecnología siempre supera al sentido paternal xD No creo que seas de mente cerrada, jeje es que hasta ahorita no eh dado muchos detalles de que cosa es el problema por aquí xD y no eres la única a mi me suelen arder los ojos cada que me despierto :S pero si le dijera algo a mi madre sería de escuchar un "Ja! sigue estando pegada en ese aparato y usaras lentes de fondo de botella" ¬3¬ y no me hace gracia ser sermoneada. Gracias por leer =D Bye Bye~_

**Ichiru no Are: **_Yo no eh leído el manga pero si en verdad es más sencillo de entender que alguien me diga para no verme otra vez todo el anime TwT por mientras espero el dia 27 jeje porque es mi dia de leer mangas *-* salen kaichou wa maid-sama, watashi ni shinasai y me parece que igual Barajou no Kiss. Me entró el espíritu Shojo, me pregunto cuándo volveré al Gore xD desde mirai nikki y Blood c le paré un rato :´3 Y sin duda es lingo fastidiar a un casi hermano, eso no puedo negarlo XD ¿Qué ha de pensar Alice ahorita? Que se salvó de una hospitalización segura jeje ^^U no fue su mejor día. Gracias por leer :D_

**Neko~Chan**


	8. Mal presagio

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

Mientras que el moreno seguía mirándonos con una expresión difícil de descifrar Runo lo fulminó visualmente.

— Claro que están preocupados, casi la atropellan —Soltó molesta casi a punto de desatarse y gritarle todo en cara.

— Vaya susto que puede causar un auto… —Suspiró Shun hablando para sí mismo.

La peliazul luchaba por no írsele encima e intentar ahorcarlo.

— ¿No se te ocurre algo mejor qué decir?

La mirada de Shun se endureció más mientras miraba al suelo, sin embargo su voz continuó calmada.

— Lo siento… —Se le escuchaba genuinamente arrepentido, después de eso volvió a extender su mano hacia mí.

Runo bufó pero igual levantó e igualmente me tendió su mano. Aun así, incluso sin pensarlo tomé la de Shun. Runo abrió sus ojos de un forma extraña, yo en cambio me sorprendí de mi propia acción. ¿Dejé extendida la mano de mi mejor amiga y tomé la de alguien que apenas conozco? A pesar de solo hacer por un accidente no puedo creerlo, seguro que cierta chica me matará por esto. Pero no, o al menos no ahorita.

— Runo yo…

Me dejó con las palabras en la boca, se levantó y sin siquiera voltearme a ver caminó hacia dentro de la casa.

Shun la ignoró y jaló de mí levantándome. Con un gesto agradecí y al estarme aún tomando de la mano le jalé para seguir con las tareas. Entré percibiendo a la peliazul sentada en un sofá, su cara completamente indiferente y sus ojos cubiertos por su fleco no me permitían saber que podría estar debatiéndose pero al ver lo enrojecido de su nariz supuse lo peor. Muy rara vez nos discutimos por algo, pero en esta ocasión no sé ni de quién es la culpa, si mía o suya.

Mira me da un gesto de comprensión y asiente con su cabeza queriendo darme ánimos, sonrió agradecida a pesar que quiero lanzarme a llorar, Ace por su lado me miraba como si quisiera interrogarme. Sin más me quito de encima aquella mirada del chico con complejo de hermano mayor molesto y prosigo a donde la máquina de información yace en espera de su uso.

Shun se sentó en la silla y yo me medio incliné a un lado, preferí dejar el último suceso para después, yo por mientras tenía mucho que hacer por aquí. Él tecleó un par de veces y después de pulsar el enter se desglosó una lista de resultados de la búsqueda. Con un movimiento de cabeza me cuestionó cual escoger, tomé el mouse y cliqué la segunda opción. Comenzamos por la cultura egipcia. Lo que primero apareció en la información era algo referente a la muerte, el supuesto reino de los muertos. Shun sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Negó.

— Solo que me dan risa ese tipo de cosas, por tener miedo a lo que desconocen comienzan a hacer suposiciones divertidas ¿No? —Le miré a él y después a la pantalla.

— No lo sé, nunca eh estado allí y no creo querer hacerlo por ahora —Bromeé divertida pero quizás no comprendió el chiste al mirarme en completa seriedad. Él suspiró.

— Tampoco quisiera verte a punto de pasar a otra vida… —Musitó de una forma apenas entendible, quizás hasta escuché mal.

— ¿Para qué dice que embalsamaban los cuerpos? —Cambié de tema.

Comencé a anotar en una libreta los datos que consideraba más relevantes. Estuvimos durante unas dos horas aproximadamente buscando información que nos facilitara el trabajo. Finalmente terminamos y apagué la computadora. Suspiré. Él guardó las notas que tomó en su mochila y dejó caer su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo. Como ya comenzaba a oscurecer no tardó mucho, se movió ahora para poder incorporarse.

— Mejor me voy, además creo que no le agradé mucho a tu prima —Suspiró despreocupado pero con una risa de burla en la cara.

Tuve las ganas de corregir lo de prima por amiga, pero seguramente desglosaría una lista de preguntas que prefería mantener a raya y sentí que ni siquiera era necesario de explicarle. Sonreí y me encaminé a la puerta asegurándome que me siguiera. Le acompañé hasta la acera y observé la pereza que tenía al soltar un bostezo.

— ¿Vives lejos? —Le pregunté curiosa.

— En realidad no lo sé —Le dirigí una mirada incrédula y sonreí cuando él hizo lo mismo. Vale. Creo que es igual de reservado que yo en ese aspecto.

— ¿No quieres que llame un taxi? Me parece que se está haciendo tarde —Miré a las calles comprobando que no se percibía ni un alma.

Se negó.

— No tendría como pagarlo y darle una dirección no es de mi gusto, además no me vendría mal caminar un rato. Solo espero no perderme —Se dio media vuelta despidiéndose con un breve saludo de la mano.

Dobló en una esquina y al no verle preferí entrar a la casa aunque a medio trayecto di con Ace y Mira que parecía tener intenciones de irse.

— Suerte con Runo, en verdad está molesta y sin duda tienes mucho que explicarle —Dijo Ace antes de pasar a mi lado.

Estaba abrumada. No tengo ni la menos idea de cómo voy a darle una explicación de lo ocurrido si en realidad no pasó nada. Lo crea o no apenas conozco a Shun y el haberle dado la mano a él y no a Runo fue solo por… por… no sé, solo que fue sin querer, supongo. Tomé aire y después de calmarme un poco es que comencé a buscar a mi amiga que probablemente no me dirigirá la palabra en estos momentos.

Subí las escaleras mientras estas sonaban vagamente conforme yo avanzaba hacia el piso superior pero antes de llegar a mi destino una punzada en el pecho me hizo clavar una de mis rodillas en el suelo. Gracias al ruido tan brusco que hice alarmé a Runo haciéndola salir de su habitación y emitir un gritillo de preocupación.

— ¡Alice! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? — Escuchaba muy vagamente.

El cuerpo comenzó a dormirse y mi conciencia junto a él. Alguien siseó pero no estoy completamente segura si eso en verdad ocurrió. Un calor se aferró en mi espalda extendiendo esa cálida sensación como si fuera un abrazo y poco a poco lo que me rodeaba se tornó negro, un negro perturbador pero también me era dulcemente reconfortante.

Abrí mis ojos topándome con unas cortinas blancas y un ventilador de techo que producía un ruido que conseguía ponerme de nervios. Me levanté a medias ya que fui detenida por una punzada en mi brazo izquierdo, era una jeringa de suero. Miré mi otra extremidad percatándome que tenía algo que tomaba mi ritmo cardiaco. Suspiré y con el brazo derecho sobé mi cuello adolorido por aquella cama de hospital tan poco cómoda. Sí, hospital, el lugar donde por lo que veo vine a dar.

— No sería mala idea el que estuviera en reposo… y puede ser de ayuda algún terapeuta profesional —Escuché hablar al doctor a través de la puerta. Por la silueta de la otra persona eh de suponer que era Runo— Su cuerpo está débil gracias a que el estrés y algún problema emocional del pasado está saliendo a flote, eso y encima los cambios del presente la deben tener agobiada. Acompáñenla lo más que puedas y de ser posible que solo sea su círculo de amistad más cercano —Dictó el médico.

Ella tan solo asintió y esperó a que él se retirase. Yo en cambio velozmente me recosté de nuevo y cerré con suavidad mis ojos. Escuché que la puerta se abría. Al estar por completo segura que se había sentado a mi lado comencé a moverme con suavidad para no alarmarla y finalmente abrí de nuevo mis ojos.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Me cuestionó dulcemente.

Desvié mi cara algo incómoda. Yo contaba con el hecho que siendo Runo iría directamente a decirme lo ocurrido con el doctor pero veo que no será así. Quizás lo mejor por ahora sea seguirle el juego.

— Bien, me duele el cuello…

— Normal. Ayer estuviste media sentada en esta baratija…

Se presentó un silencio incómodo. Era de esperarse. La última conversación que habíamos tenido había sido una riña por un tema prácticamente insignificante. Yo suspiré y ella bufó.

— Lamento el haberte dejado en esta situación… —Sollozó, yo le miré sin entender. Bueno, de cierta forma comprendía por lo poco que escuché del médico. El responsable era el supuesto estrés, si claro.

Negué varias veces siendo apuñalada de ver a mi hermana por nombramiento el estar con ganas de tirarse a pleno llanto.

— No es tu culpa, quizás no eh comido muy bien estos días —Solté bromeando pero no conseguí ningún resultado de humor.

— Como sea… espero te pongas bien pronto ¿Sí? No tardan en venir Ace y Mira… —Intentó sonreír y aunque no resultó como esperaba yo no le repliqué nada.

Ella encendió el pequeño televisor y lo dejó en un volumen bajo, temiendo que me pudiese molestar. Yo me recosté y acomodándome me dispuse a fingir estar dormida, el ambiente está algo incómodo y no tengo mucho de qué conversar. Esta situación me es extraña. A la media hora más o menos fue que el pasillo se llenó de conversaciones algo bélicas, sonreí imaginando quienes podrían estar en camino.

— ¡Llegamos! —Exclamó la pelinaranja para luego soltar un pequeño quejido— ¡No me jales el cabello, idiota! —Solté una suave risa y luego me giré fingiendo haberme despertado.

— Ya despertaste a la floja, ¿Ya viste? —Replicó Ace incapaz de saber si me defendía o atacaba.

Gracias a estos dos fue que el ambiente lo sentí tan ligero como antes. Entre risas y algunas conversaciones fue que me enteré de detalles que en la plática tan reprimida que tuve que con Runo no pude percatarme. Ella no había ido a clases por quedarse en espera de cualquier noticia mía, una de mis citas con Fabia se había cancelado, según la pareja pleitista los profesores dejaron bastante tarea y con respecto a los trabajos en equipos entregaron el orden para comenzar a exponer. Mascullé para mis adentros. Se les ocurre todo esto cuando yo estoy encerrada en este sitio. Perfecto.

Ahora parecían estar debatiendo sobre los planes del próximo fin de semana mientras yo me cuestionaba las posibilidades de acompañarlos. Fue entonces que un llamado a la puerta nos sacó de conversación. Runo se levantó mientras con gestos decía que siguiéramos la conversación, entendí la indirecta a los dos chicos, era el médico. Abrió la puerta pero si gesto fue muy diferente al que en todo caso pensé que usaría.

— Parece que te buscan, Alice —Más que decir terminó escupiendo.

Miré ladeándome un poco para ver más allá de la figura de la peliazul. Con razón esa cara, era Shun que parecía estar tan animado como ella de tener que topársela.

— Hola… —Sonreí nerviosa queriendo no empeorar el ambiente.

* * *

**Odio mis vacaciones, tan solo regresamos del dichoso paseo que no fue más que una tortura de estar caminando sin rumbo ¬¬ nos ponen a pintar la casa. ¿Acaso soy la única que piensa que vacaciones es para holgazanear? -.-" Si así van a ser los otros días ojala vuelva a la prepa rápido X.X ya no quiero seguir trabajando en cosas de la casa, prefiero estar durmiendo en clases T-T Y bueno… ya parece que Shun se ganó el odio de Runo y Ace jeje parece que es malo socializando ^^U**

**Gracias por leer~ :3**

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Casi, menos mal que fue un casi -w- de lo contrario cierto ninja emo me estaría reclamando… o asesinando OwOU Jejeje me dio risa eso sobre la semilla del amor aunque para que siga creciendo debe seguirla cuidando ¬3¬ Me gustan esos celos de Hydron, aunque es bueno jaja al menos sabes que te cuida excesiva y posesivamente pero lo hace nwn ¿Cuándo darán otro paso? Jeje no tardarán mucho XD Gracias por leer :D_

**Ichiru no Are: **_En definitiva no fue el mejor ^^U aunque de la hospitalización no se salvó :P personalmente odio los hospitales X.X Y sin duda el corazón Shojo renace en mí jaja, aunque en media clase eso no será bueno :S ojalá se me pase de lo contrario me deprimiré… se supone que por eso fui al Gore ¬3¬ algo te sale mal y solo necesitas algo filoso en tu mano y echar a volar la imaginación (?) Aunque yo prefiero SCC como que Blood c casi no me gusto, al menos no por que quedó demasiado inconcluso, me gusto más Blood + fue un amor de anime *-* aunque no eh leído el manga ^^U y pandora Hearts lo estoy leyendo pero con eso que me cuentan en tiempo en mi amada computadora no avanzo mucho que digamos -.-U Pero lloré de alegría al ver que ya había salido la película de Heart no kuni no Alice *-* Claro que jeje me di cuenta que si no lees el manga esta duro entenderle xd Special A me gusto eso de rival de Kei pero ¿Cómo rayos Hikari le rechazó en esa propuesta? D= eso me sacó de quicio, fue el colmo T-T Pero pz ni modo, no estuvo malo jeje Gracias por leer =)_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Cuando me ponga al dia con los mangas que ando leyendo comenzaré a ver ese jeje de echo en Special A si se besan pero no se… el final a pesar de estar bonito hubiera preferido que Hikari dijera que si T-T Imagino que de los nervios, la misma reacción tuvo una amiga cuando la asaltaron :S estaba helada y se moría de risa Gracias por leer :3 Bye bye~_

**Neko-Chan**


	9. Aviso

**Aviso**

Bueno, aquí para todos los lectores que están siguiendo el fic, gracias a que yo tengo una pésima suerte por desgracia mi computadora no sirve y en lo que la reparan me encuentre un poco ausente, si no es que por completo…

Solo aviso que el fic no lo pienso dejar abandonado solo en lo que me devuelven mi lap y volver a escribir lo que ya tenia adelantado (si es que la formatearon) dejaré la historia pausada… insisto que eh tenido una suerte de lo peor. De veras que lo siento solo espero que no tarden en devolvérmela U-U

Gracias por leer, cualquier amenaza de muerte muy bien recibida ¬¬U

Neko~Chan


	10. Felicidad engañosa, tristeza acechante

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

El momento se volvió claramente incómodo. Runo giró la cara sin siquiera ocultar su molestia hacia Shun, Mira me lanzaba gestos pícaramente mientras que Ace por su lado endurecía la mirada. Shun no se dio cuenta y si lo hizo poco le importó logrando disimularlo perfectamente y así enfureciendo aún más a la peliazul. El ambiente velozmente se había vuelto demasiado tenso, sentía que lentamente me asfixiaba, dos de mis amigos parecían odiar a Shun mientras que la última malinterpretaba las cosas entre nosotros cuando ni siquiera había un nosotros.

— Tengo hambre… —Se quejó la pelinaranja a su novio con una notoria intención de alivianar el ambiente, Ace por su lado rodó los ojos esperando algún dialogo aún más insistente pero para sorpresa mía el peliverde no tardó en ceder ante los caprichos de Mira.

Se levantó de su asiento con una gran lentitud, casi preguntándose si hacía bien en ignorar a Shun y pasar de largo para evitarlo. Fue entonces que desvió la mirada.

— Vamos Runo, no has comido desde el desayuno, si siques así saliendo Alice de aquí entrarás tú —Sin siquiera preguntarle a la peliazul la tomó del brazo obligándola a levantarse mientras ella le regañaba visualmente por hacer una excusa que me dejara sola con el chico.

— Alice, no hagas que me arrepienta —Me advirtió Ace con una mirada seria.

Pasaron a un costado de Shun pero siquiera lo saludaron, una vez que mis tres amigos salieron del cuarto el moreno me miró como pidiendo permiso para entrar, le dediqué una sonrisa manera que dejara esas formalidades.

— Hola…

Hablé primero.

— ¿Siempre acostumbras a saludar tarde? —Se burló de mí.

Por alguna razón no me lo tomé a mal, tan solo reí un poco más fuerte y negué seguidamente. Él avanzó hasta sentarse a una orilla del mueble donde yo reposaba, justo después de eso soltó un largo suspiro que casi parecía de puro cansancio. Miré al suelo viendo una mochila, seguramente la suya.

— Me extraña que vinieras —Musité divertida para mí misma, posiblemente hasta alegre de que alguien más que no solo mis tres amigos de siempre me viniese a dar una visita.

Shun alzó la cara y puso un gesto entre irritado o confundido.

— ¿Tan insensato te parezco?

Me tensé al darme cuenta que él me había alcanzado a escuchar pero esa tensión se fue al ver que después de un segundo su rostro no mostraba enojo, más bien se le veía relajado. Negué en silencio cabizbaja. _"Demasiado considerado sería lo adecuado" _Fue lo que mi mente respondió por mí, supongo que hablé en voz alta de nuevo ya que él parecía reírse de mi respuesta.

— ¿Y qué tal? —Me preguntó.

Ladeé mi cabeza y saqué la lengua cómicamente. Bueno, quizás mi intento de "fallecimiento" no salió muy bien como esperaba ya que no entendió la mímica.

— Se supone que en dos días me dan de alta, solo estoy en observación —Me alcé de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, si era hablar de medicinas o cosas así no me interesa, no luego de lo que ciertos chicos aún no me dicen.

Él miró a algún punto incierto de la pared y yo le imité.

— Debe ser aburrido…

— Demasiado —Le di la razón sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario.

Sentí su mirada curiosa sobre mí, creo que se dio cuenta que respondo por responder y sin tomarme la molestia de pensar.

— La comida no debe ser tan sabrosa

— Para nada… —Contesté nuevamente al azar, casi mecánicamente.

Breve silencio.

— Imagino que extrañas tu casa

— Exacto…

Aún sin prestar atención sabía que él se divertía de mi ausencia. Andaba más que ida.

— Supongo que a mi también

— Sin duda algu… —Me sonrojé de golpe ante lo que había respondido.

Shun sonrió divertido ante lo distraída que me encontraba, yo por mi parte fruncí el ceño mientras que lo miraba acusatoriamente. Con un ademán un tanto distante me indicó que no me molestase con él, exhalé y retiré mi mueca de disgusto.

— Por fin reaccionas…

Me sonrió.

— Déjate de bromas —Me quejé

Shun tomó el control del televisor que Runo había dejado a un costado mío y encendió el aparato en un canal cualquiera para un público inexistente, ni siquiera yo le prestaba atención. Yo me estiré y tomé el vaso de agua que me habían dejado mientras luego de beber hacía un gesto de molestia. Tenía rato sin probar algo dulce y sentía muy amarga la boca. Fue entonces que la ilusión de tener un chocolate en frente se hizo real, miré a Shun y tomé valor suficiente para negarme.

— Se supone que debo evitar azúcar por una semana cuando menos…

Sonrió de lado.

— Tú lo has dicho —No entendí, me daba la razón pero insistía en que lo tomara. Bien dice que la tentación está en todas partes, si sigue de insistente terminaré por escucharlo e ignorar las recomendaciones médicas— Se supone que debes evitarlo, pero hay ocasiones que las cosas no pueden evitarse. Bien podría ser esta una de ella ¿No te parece? —Sonreí analizando esa lógica que bastaba y sobraba para mí.

Siempre que Runo no se entere de mis acciones no odiará más a Shun por meterme estas ideas y yo podré comer aunque sea un poquito de algo sabroso. Di la primera mordida deleitándome al sentir el dulce cacao en mi boca, la segunda mordida me supo tan bien como la primera ya fue a la tercera que ofrecí un poco del chocolate a Shun pero este se negó.

— De acuerdo, por cierto te tengo tres noticias —Me avisó mientras se acomodaba mejor en el mueble, pareciera que fuera a divertirse con esas noticias— Una buena, una mala y otra peor… ¿Cuál primero? —Me dio para elegir.

Aún distraída en mi chocolatoso obsequio mencioné el tener poca importancia en esas supuestas noticias. Sonrió como diciéndome "quizás lo primero que te diga no te de mucha gracia" o un "te arrepentirás luego".

— La exposición es mañana —Mencionó tan tranquilo que pensé que había escuchado mal, fue cuando repitió lo que dijo que caí en cuenta tan mal me hizo la noticia que terminé ignorando por completo mi golosina antes de ahogarme con ella.

* * *

**El neko revive! Al fin me dan mi computadora, lástima que la formatearon así que me tardaré subiendo los capítulos porque tendré que hacerlos por completo de nuevo ¬¬ pero no me quejaré, hasta mucho fue que lograran componerla… debo ir calmando mi vicio T-T Durante todo el tiempo que estuve sin kuro-tan (mi lap jeje, si, hasta nombre tiene) me di cuenta que sin ella mi vida de "escritora" y vida otaku no existirían, odio ver anime en la computadora de escritorio de mi casa… es lentísima X.X Pero bueno, al menos reviví… ¡Soy zombi! *w***

**Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de cada cosa que hace retrasarme TwT Arigatou! **

**Neko~Chan **


	11. Rescate y condena

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

Un tic nervioso hizo presencia en uno de mis ojos, ¡No puede ser! De todos los días ¿tenía que ser mañana? Pudiendo esperarse un solo día más y precisamente es mañana. El estar internada no es mala suerte, la mala suerte es estar internada y tener que ver como mi calificación baja a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hice para poder obtener buenas notas. Comienzo a preguntarme si alguna presencia divina está aburrida y como diversión me están complicando mí mortal existencia… esa sería una muy buena justificación de mi mala fortuna ¿No? Sí, lo sé, ya enloquecí.

— Además es la mitad de la calificación —Pareciera ser que ahora mismo me dio un paro cardiaco por un segundo. Aún no lo creo, en resumen estoy frita. ¡No! Estoy frita, cocida y vuelta a freír. ¿Qué hice para merecer una suerte tan atroz? Nada que yo recuerde. Alguien debe estar haciendo un ritual de desgracia o algo así…

A pesar de mi estado tan crítico me doy cuenta que Shun se está burlando de mí, pero antes de poder reclamarle algo saca de su maleta una computadora portátil y la pone en mis piernas. Primero lo miro a él como diciéndole un "¿que es tan gracioso?" y luego observo el monitor viendo una serie de diapositivas perfectamente planteadas. Mis pulmones vuelven a permitirme respirar pero entonces comienzo a preguntarme cuanto tiempo y esfuerzo le debió haber costado a Shun. De por sí al dividirse el trabajo igualmente debí haber pasado horas en la computadora… seguramente él llegó al punto de desvelarse por hacer el trabajo, le di un vistazo veloz y casi descarto lo último que dije… para hacer todo esto andaba más fresco que una lechuga.

— Iba a agregarle una notas pero excedían el límite de diapositivas… —Se disculpó como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

Le miré incrédula pero internamente muerta de alivio. La parte gráfica de la exposición estaba impecable, solo faltaba la explicación. Era evidente que si Shun hizo las diapositivas a mi me correspondía el pasar a exponerlas, allí era donde yo tenía que enfrentar mi problema.

— Muchas gracias, me encargaré de poder ir mañana —Aseguré con sonrisa en cara mientras comenzaba a idear un plan para fugarme del hospital por la mañana.

— ¿Qué?

Mis ojos le cuestionaron el porqué de su reacción, ¿Acaso no esperaba que fuera?

— No me digas que creíste que el trabajo terminado era la parte buena ¿O sí? —Evidentemente asentí y el suspiró cansado de más explicaciones— Eso no es lo bueno. Lo que debes tomar por bueno es que no tienes que ir mañana a exponer, logré convencer al profesor de que como tú estabas hospitalizada hiciste las diapositivas y a mi me quedó el exponerlas, así que de eso me encargaré yo. Puedes descansar mañana sin ningún problema—Mencionó.

No sé por cuanto esté endeudada con Shun pero puedo predecir que será un largo tiempo. El haber hecho prácticamente todo por sí solo mientras yo estoy con una agua conectada a un suero debe ser algo molesto, quizás hasta se quejó del hecho que fuera yo su compañera. Seguramente así fue y estaba en su derecho. Solo quedaba que la exposición resultara bien. A manera de broma retomé una compostura orgullosa de cuando me niego rotundamente a algo, él se dio cuenta en mi cambio de actitud mas me esforcé en no demostrar que era una broma.

— No sé si deba alegrarme por que vayas a exponer tú, me das la impresión que el hablar en público no es lo tuyo —Mencioné secamente pero ni aun así logré hacer que creyera que hablaba en serio, tan solo me miró con las cejas arqueadas casi diciéndome un "que mal actúas". Hice un berrinche y desvié la cara con falsa molestia, recién me doy cuenta que actúo aun más familiarizada con él que cuando lo conocí.

— Lo dices por qué no me has visto exponer —Se defendió orgullosamente

— _Tal vez sea mejor así, me distraería con el que expone… —_Fue lo que dijo por sí sola mi mente.

— Además… tú tampoco eres la más adecuada para hablar con otros ¿Sabes? —Protesté de su comentario sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. Después de un rato solté unas risas y el cuarto quedó en silencio.

Miré a través de la ventana observando el oscurecido cielo que por breves momentos dejaba ver entre sus nubes a los relámpagos que anunciaban una tormenta próxima, suspiré. Nunca me quejo del clima pues me encanta los días de lluvia pero estando en un piso alto del hospital me siento perturbadoramente más cerca del cielo y tenebrosamente más cerca de los relámpagos. Pero incluso con ese temor en mí no pude evitar el redirigir mis ojos a un grupo de aves que pasaban por allí, sentí como mi gesto se relajó de inmediato. Me fascina el ver a las aves aleteando a algún lada incierto del mundo, pueden ir a donde quieran de una manera tan sencilla que me provoca envidia.

— ¿Te gustan los pájaros? —Me cuestionó Shun al ver que me quedé embobada viéndolas aletear.

Yo tan solo asentí en silencio pero me estremecí muy bruscamente al ver el fuerte resplandor de un relámpago y segundos después el estruendoso ruido que produjo este. Sin más me hice una bola cubierta por las sábanas que hace poco me abrigaban del frío. Entre tener que usarlas como refugio o abrigo sin duda prefiero lo primero, se me hace más fácil morir congelada que morir de miedo.

— Será mejor que me vaya o terminaré escurriendo agua —Cuando me giré me fijé que había dejado en mis piernas una pluma enmicada, era de un negro profundo con algunas motas blancas, le miré deductiva y se encogió de hombros— Tengo más separadores, quédate con ese, a fin de cuentas te gustan las aves y que yo sepa esas tienen plumas ¿No? —Sonreí agradecida a pesar de su sarcasmo.

Se sentó levemente en la cama, comenzaba a cuestionar el tener que pedirle que se quedara un momento más. No quiero estar sola justo cuando comienza a llover de esta manera. Con temor miro a la ventana que a pesar de tener cortinas las cuales están alzadas logro ver el cristal y las gotas de lluvia que quedan adheridas a él. El paisaje es hermoso, lástima que el ruido lo echa a perder.

— Bueno, mejor me voy — Shun se levantó de su sitio.

Justo cuando iba a pedirle que se quedara unos minutos más otro relámpago me hizo estremecer y esperando el ruido del trueno cerré fuertemente los ojos, en ese momento sentí algo en mi frente y tuve la idea que al mismo tiempo que el ruido se escuchó una tercera voz. Abrí mis ojos dándome cuenta que había sido Shun que me dio un beso en la frente y la voz provenía de Runo que fulminaba al moreno. Me sonrojé más sin embargo Shun solo hizo una risa burlona y con la misma se retiró de la habitación quedándome yo a tener que enfrentar un interrogatorio en estos momentos. Se ve que no le divierte dejarme en problemas.

— Alice… —Escuché a Runo y se me erizó la piel. Creo que en estos momentos agradezco el estar en el hospital.

* * *

**Debo admitir que no pensaba subir un capitulo hasta mucho después porque con eso que tengo que volver a escribir la historia no sé si se me estén olvidando detalles importantes (pero esto me pasa por no haber copiado nada en el USB T-T) peeero… terminé subiéndolo sencillamente porque me gusta como termina XD sí, soy una persona que su sentido común no es tan… lógico. Juro que estoy que quiero azotarme contra la pared, en realidad si fuera más cuidadosa no estaría rescribiendo de nuevo y ya estaría avanzando al fic que pensaba hacer después… ya que… lamentándome no hago mucho :S Lo que puedo decir del próximo capitulo (porque no se cuando lo subiré) es que habrá algo muy importante para Alice -w- **

**Gracias por leer =)**

**Ichiru no Are: **_Me gustaría saber como es que nos veríamos de zombis jeje me entró esa duda. Bueno… mi adicción por lo dulce en alguien debe recaer y ya que no me imagino a Shun como una hormiga ¿quien mejor que Alice? XD (a como dije antes, no tengo lógica en mi vida) Y Runo solo digo que tiene motivos para odiarlo, no solo es odio porque así jeje y con lo de los trabajos de un día para otro a mí me molesta más cuando son los exámenes o entrega de proyectos… luego porqué amanezco estudiando T.T Bueno, Shun se lo dijo así como así porque ya había hecho todo él… como quisiera que cuando trabajo en parejas eso mismo me ocurriera ¬¬U así puedo jugar videojuegos sin remordimiento. Y en la realidad no creo xD que traiga pequeños momentos que nos ocurren a todos de vez en cuando… eso sí jeje y habrán unos cuantos más _

_Gracias por leer =3_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Al menos doy indicios que sigo media viva xD y sin duda me estoy dando cuenta que sin mi computadora no vale la pena vivir U.U (así o más adicta jaja) Quizás Runo jamás se entere del chocolate… pero si se dio cuenta de eso último, el problema es que Alice paga los platos rotos ^^U Y bueno, Shun no puede darse el lujo de morirse ahorita, tiene mucho por hacer, torturar, enojar o hacer llorar a Alice… gracias por leer =D_

**Neko~Chan**


	12. Llave a los recuerdos

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

Gracias a estar en las nubes pensando que es lo que recién había ocurrido tardé en darme cuenta en lo último que había mencionado. No di muestra de escucharlo hasta que me fijé que había salido del cuarto.

"No estás enferma, solo ausente".

El hecho que esté en mi mundo no quiere decir que ande todo el tiempo distraída, debería intentar entenderme, ¿Saben qué tan aburrido es estar aquí viendo la misma pared por horas? ¡Demasiado! Siento que se pasa mi vida y yo sigo aquí sin poder hacer nada. Dejando eso a un lado… Para mi buena suerte nadie tocó el tema de lo que alcanzaron a ver antes que Shun se fuera. Tan pronto como entraron me hice la dormida y yo logré reaccionar, me envolví en las sábanas, ellos seguían platicando sin creerse el hecho que supuestamente pasara al mundo de sueños pero poco a poco se tragaron el cuento al ver que yo no hacía ningún ruido.

— Señorita Misaki —Escuché al médico.

Pude oír los pasos de la peliazul saliendo del cuarto seguida por quien parecía ser Ace, seguramente Mira se quedó para ver si yo despertaba o sencillamente cayó dormida.

— Lo único que puedo decirles es que estos desmayos pueden deberse a un nivel alto de estrés. Siempre que no esté tensa no le ocurrirá nada, déjenla que se relaje y no le den noticias tan impactantes para ella —Mascullé para mis adentros, en pocas palabras le está indicando a mis amigos un "manténganla en una burbuja de alegría"— Por cierto, solo debería estar rodeada de sus amigos más cercanos demasiada gente puede ponerla nerviosa—Fruncí el ceño y cerré con fuerza mis ojos.

No me gusta esto, el hecho que sea por mi bien no quiere decir que deban mantenerme aislada. Espero que todo esto termine pronto, quiero volver a poder estar de una manera normal sin que me tengan que estar vigilándome o preocupándose de mí.

_Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con una oscuridad cegadora, sin saber exactamente si es que estaba bajo tierra o en algún sitio tan oscuro que no veía absolutamente intenté ponerme de pie y caminar hacia alguna dirección al azar. Cuando logré recuperar un poco mi visión me fijé en los árboles levemente carentes de hojas, el oscuro cielo y el frío en el aire. Ya había estado aquí._

—_Perfecto…_

_Bufé sola. De todos los lugares ¿tenía que ser un sitio espeluznante? Moví mis piernas intentando no tropezarme con las raíces sobresalientes, sentí que el frío aire atravesaba mi piel taladrando mis huesos. Escuché un ruido y volteé de inmediato._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Solté un grito agudo ante un dialogo sorpresivo, al querer retroceder me tropecé y caí para luego mirar a laguna de las ramas que estaban muy por arriba de mí. Lo único que logré visualizar correctamente fue una silueta masculina, sus rasgos difícilmente podría verlos ya que todo estaba oscuro y para extra él estaba cubierto por una especie de capucha._

— _¿Q-Que…?_

_El pareció toser levemente, entre queriendo llamar mi atención y queriendo disculparse por la brusquedad._

— _Lo siento, creo que lo que quise decir es… ¿Qué haces aquí tú sola?_

_Parpadeé un par de veces. Poco a poco la temperatura comenzó a descender aún más y logré sentir más frío conforme los segundos avanzaban._

— _Lamento no haber invitado a mis amigos a comer algo en uno de mis sueños… —Solté con sarcasmo pero aun teniendo cuidado del sujeto desconocido._

_A pesar de mi actitud tan altanera él no evitó el soltar una suave risa. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada fue entonces que logré ver como una de mis manos temblaba desenfrenadamente. No tengo frío. Tengo miedo. Pero con tantas cosas que hay no sé exactamente qué me causa esta reacción. ¿El lugar? ¿La soledad? ¿El no saber donde estoy? ¿O él?... ¿Qué es lo que me asusta? No lo sé pero quiero averiguarlo… siento que si no estaría esquivando algo muy importante. Siento algo acariciando mis hombros y bajando por mis brazos, alterada me intenté zafar pero me mantuve quieta al ver que ese tipo dejaba sobre mí un delgado pero abrigador chal de seda. Suspiré y me detuve momentáneamente a pensar si confiar en ese chico o no, pocos segundo después me abofeteé mentalmente. Imposible confiar en alguien que ni da la cara._

— _Vamos…_

_Me tendió la mano de una manera tan amable que no tenía por qué negarme. Un momento. Es un sujeto misterioso que no conozco pero él actúa familiarmente, pensándolo bien si tengo de que desconfiar._

— _Mejor te sigo —Apartó la mano de mi frente y se dispuso a dar marcha._

_Los segundos en volvieron en minutos y sucesivamente los minutos en horas, no sé como cuando o porqué no eh logrado despertarme después de un largo rato durmiendo. Posiblemente sea mi sueño más largo._

— _Listo, ¿Qué te parece? —Señaló una especie de cabaña. Se veía desgastada pero evidentemente la mayoría de ese daño era por culpa de este clima tan… húmedo podría decirse._

_A pesar que ya había visto la cabaña me hice la sorprendida._

— _Eh visto mejores sitios para secuestrar a la gente_

_El incómodo silencio me hizo comenzar a creer que no me entendió la broma más sin embargo mantuve mi postura y no dispuse a bajar la guardia. Será un sueño pero ya me ha pasado que siento las cosas que me pasan. El joven se acercó y abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar quién había dentro, aunque reconsiderando la pregunta no creo que haya alguien dentro pero de alguien debe pertenecer ¿No? Qué importa de quién sea, esta es mi cabeza a fin de cuentas._

— _No le molestará que estemos aquí si es lo que te preocupa —Alegó él hablando del dueño o dueña de la casa._

_Le seguí temerosa de quedarme afuera yo sola, eh escuchado el refrán de mejor sola que mal acompañada…en estos momentos prefiero malas compañías que quedarme en soledad. Apresuro el paso y antes que cierre le sujeto la manga indicando que aún sigo su camino. Se hace un lado y con un brazo me indica que pase, sin rechistar me resigno a obedecerle y al no recibir alguna prohibición tomo lugar en un sofá. Creo que hace más frío aquí adentro que afuera veo claramente como mi aliento es congelado tan solo sale al exterior._

— _Está muy descuidada…_

— _Demasiado —Me dio la razón._

_Concentré mi vista en el fuego que hacía crujir la madera, me llamaban la atención esas pequeñas chispas que parecían brincar y desaparecer en el aire, una y otra vez. Siento que algo me recorre la mejilla, volteo levemente a un lado y veo que él está acariciándome la cara. Sin siquiera pensarlo me levanto bruscamente pero me tropiezo con una pila de libros mal acomodada y termino cayendo torpemente. Sigo sin poder ver su rostro pero alcanzo a percibir esa sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. Qué molesto. Demostrándole a un posible secuestrador lo torpe que soy._

— _Siento asustarte, como vi que estabas llorando…_

— _¡No estoy…! —Mis palabras quedaron flotando al sentir algo frío en mi cara. Levanté mi mano para rozar mi piel, efectivamente eran lágrimas. _

_Pareciera que ese chico me hubiese hecho algo, repentinamente sentí que mi corazón se apretujaba cruelmente, como si hubiera presenciado algo horrible. Las lágrimas fluyeron con más velocidad y mi respiración se alteró por completo. El chico se pareció preocupar e intentó acercarse a mí._

— _¡Vete!_

_Grité sumamente desesperada de ser tragada por algo que me hacía sentir fatal. Sentí indetenibles ganas de tirarme a gritar o llorar, tal vez de ser posibles ambas al mismo tiempo._

— _Alice escúchame… —Me habló él, nunca me dijo quién era pero él si sabe quién soy yo— Debes calmarte ¿Sí? Es normal que te sientas así pero tirarte a llorar de esa manera será muy malo, no para ti pero igual no es prudente. Cal…ma…te —Me pidió con un ápice de ruego._

— _Vete… —Comencé a sentir que me ahogaba— Vete de aquí, esto es tu culpa —Lloré más fuerte mientras le acusaba._

"_Sí, lo sé, discúlpame"_

_Él me miró aún preocupado, no había hablado él. Seguro que los nervios me hacer escuchar cosas que no son. Veía como se movían sus labios más sin embargo mis oídos no captaban nada, solo escuchaba mi irregular respiración que se entorpecía cada segundo más… luego de eso dejé de respirar y fui tragada por un abismo negro._

— ¡Lice... Ali…! —Escuchaba muy vagamente. Veía todo borroso, pero sentí que aunque sea un poco era lo que yo podía respirar— ¡Alice! —Miré a un lado enfocando más mi vista sintiendo que en ese pequeño gesto hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Era Runo, su cara empalidecida y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me indicaban que algo me había pasado. Un poco más atrás de ella parpadeaba una pequeña luz roja, era aquella mini alarma que se enciende cuando algo ocurre con el paciente, supongo que hice algo para hacerla encender. El aparato que marcaba los ritmos cardiacos sonaba desenfrenado mientras que me fijaba del hecho de estar empapada en sudor.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me cuestionó ella levantando los cabellos que hacen de fleco y poniendo un gesto genuinamente maternal.

Sonreí lo mejor que pude y asentí agradecida de haberme despertado. En cualquier momento llegaría alguna enfermera a ver que ocurre.

— Solo tuve una pesadilla…

Una muy extraña y confusa pesadilla. Nada más…

* * *

**Con eso que ya tengo la mitad del fic nuevamente escrita pensé en subir otro capitulo jeje. ¿Eh mencionado que amo escribir con la letra en cursiva? Supongo que por eso adoro escribir lo que son sueños y flashbacks XD Si no fuera por que tengo que ir a la escuela como todo joven mortal sería un vicio en la computadora… lo bueno que ya salgo más temprano, lo malo es que miden mi tiempo en el monitor. Siempre eh dicho que los jóvenes vivimos siendo presionados T-T**

**Dentro de poco comenzaré a quejarme o adorar personajes, todo según como se comporten xD debo decir que habrá algunos cambios y no todos precisamente buenos U.U Bye Bye~**

**Gracias por leer**

**Shion1497: **_Jejeje muchas gracias *sonrojo* y pz déjame decirte que si no le entiendes ahora por cualquier motivo ya verás como las ideas vendrán más adelante además con cada cosa que se meterá Alice pzz no imagino el desastre que ocurrirá :3 No te preocupes sigue esforzándote y en cuanto a mí, seguiré mi propio consejo, últimamente ando holgazaneando mucho :S Gracias por leer =)_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Seee pero todo tiene una explicación lógica (a poco yo tengo lógica?) y comprobada científicamente, si tienes en mente eso de que alguno de los dos es la imaginación del otro debo decir que de cierta forma te acercas un poco a la trama jeje pero entiende me que se supone debo morderme la lengua y no decir nada TwT No es que sea cierto pero tampoco esta mal la idea… Gracias por leer =D Bye bye~_

**Ichiru no Are: **_Soy un tanuki zombificado… (?) Lo muy importante de Alice ya está en este capítulo, poco a poco se verá la importancia del detalle :3 Por ahorita recuerdos no creo poner, al menos no directamente jeje y quienes parezcan más alejados del caso tendrán algo que ver… eso es lo único que puedo decir claramente. Soy mala guardándome los spoiler T-T Suerte con la escuela y también por los de tus 15 Gracias por leer =3_

**Neko~Chan**


	13. Símbolo de esperanza

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

Sonreí tranquilamente. Al fin lograría salir de esta cárcel de color blanco, y pensar que por esa estúpida pesadilla me mantuvieron dos semanas en observación me revolvía el estómago de enojo. Eso es no tener piedad. No importaba cuanto me revisaran, sencillamente no hallaban ninguna anomalía ni nada que pudiera resultar sospechoso, entonces ¿Para qué tenerme allí encerrada? Ni idea, las ocurrencias de la gente.

— Al fin de vuelta —Musité alegre al pasar la puerta de mi casa.

Shiro bajó como alma que lleva el diablo para saludarme, de inmediato rogó con sus patitas el que le abrazara aunque sea un poco y así lo hice, lo cargué y suavemente lo estrujé. Era tan adorable. Maulló como si me dijera algo mientras me miraba con sus dorados ojos, vagamente recordé a Shun. Quizás no le hiciera mucha gracia si le mencionara que mi gato me trae recuerdos suyos.

— Seguramente se molestaría —Musité para mí misma con una sonrisa divertida.

Cuando lo dejé en el suelo para irme a mi habitación él de inmediato me siguió aún bajo los reclamos de Runo por ni siquiera mirarla. Abrí mi puerta percibiendo como primera impresión un pequeño cambio en el ambiente, no huele al usual perfume que Runo suele usar de vainilla, sino a menta. En realidad no me molesta, más bien me agrada pero se me hace extraño el repentino cambio del sitio. Volteo a ver en mi escritorio logrando ver una hermosa computadora portátil. Solté un grito.

— Supongo que puedes agradecerme luego el pequeño regalo —Sonrió la peliazul que recién llegaba a mi puerta.

Me aventé a abrazarla y ella me respondió el gesto.

— Aun así no tardes mucho en ella, se supone que debes evitar el estar viendo la pantalla por la iluminación —Asentí mientras me apuraba a encenderla.

Solamente jugué algunos que otros juegos improvisados y luego de eso la dejé apagada. Al no ver mucho que hacer me tumbé en la cama mientras sentía como Shiro de un brinco saltaba a mi lado y se acurrucaba en el colchón. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que escuchara a Runo llamarme para comer, tanto Shiro como yo bajamos las escaleras corriendo, hay que aceptar que ella es muy buena en la cocina por eso se aprovecha su comida cada milenio. Todo se veía apetitoso, me senté y dispuse a comer algo, sentí vibrar mi teléfono pero recordando una de las reglas de Runo con respecto a celulares y cena en la misma oración preferí dejarlo para después. Estuvimos platicando un rato sobre algunas cosas de la escuela fue un rato después que la peliazul se levantó con gesto de estar incómoda por tanto calor.

— ¿Te molesta si me voy a bañar ahora? —Sonreí negándome, no es que me importara comer sola.

Aprovechando la salida de la chica saqué mi teléfono. Como pensé, tenía un mensaje, al principio creí que sería Mira o Ace felicitándome por mi recuperación, pero me sorprendió ver que venía del número de Shun. Bueno, quizás no me sorprendió tanto como la primera llamada que él hizo a mi teléfono pues las dos semanas que estuve internada él me estuvo acompañando del diario aunque intentando toparse lo menos posible con mis amigos. Veo que no se toleran de ninguna forma. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, en el mensaje me pedía que fuera al parque que estaba a poca distancia de mi casa. ¿Parque? ¿Ahora? ¿Cuándo Runo no me deja poner un pie fuera de la casa y menos a estas horas? Además ya tenía veinte minutos que había recibido el texto, ya se habría ido a su casa ¿No? Mascullé para mí misma y pegué una carrera procurando no hacer escándalo. Antes de salir de casa Shiro me miraba impaciente, supongo que está haciendo guardia. Le hago un gesto de que mantenga silencio y casi como si entendiera se da media vuelta sin siquiera maullar para acomodarse en el gran sofá.

Tan solo puse un paso fuera de la casa y una gran oleada de libertad me impulsó a salir corriendo con una boba sonrisa en mi cara. Me parece una eternidad desde la vez que pude correr así, no precisamente a tales horas de la noche pero me refiero a estar corriendo con la brisa del viento en mi cara y no solo un ventilador lanzando aire con olor a desinfectante. A tal velocidad estaba que no tardé casi nada en llegar a mi destino. Me fui deteniendo para comenzar a buscar con la mirada a alguien de cabello negro, sería difícil ya estaba oscuro y rogaba por no meterme en problemas con alguien con nada de buenas intenciones.

— ¿Estás asustada? —Me susurraron en el oído.

Solté un chillido y lancé un golpe a ciegas como vano intento de defensa personal. Sentí que atrapaban mi brazo en el aire y cuando abrí los ojos para enfrentarme a quién me estuviera siguiendo me fijé que era Shun. Su cara era entre preocupada y divertida.

— No esperaba que te pusieras así…

Estaba temblando, pero al ver que era él me relajé de inmediato y tan bruscamente que las piernas flaquearon haciéndome caer al suelo.

— Eres un malvado… —Jadeé mientras que él me ayudaba a levantarme, supongo que estoy pálida— No vuelvas a hacer eso —Le advertí, él asintió seriamente arrepentido.

No nos detuvimos hasta llegar a una banca en la cual me pudiera sentar. Cuando me volví a calmar logré recuperar mi forma habitual de respirar, si bien Shun me dio un susto no justifica por qué reaccioné de esa manera tan exagerada. Él se sentó a un lado mío, parecía traerse algo en mente pero por algún motivo no me daba mala sensación.

— Dejando el hecho que casi te da un infarto…

— Por tú culpa —Interrumpí para acusarlo en broma, el solo sonrió de lado con nerviosismo.

— Sí, deja de repetirlo —Me pidió algo inquieto— ¿Qué tal tus sueños? —Cuestionó.

Me alegra el habérselo contado, a diferencia que con Runo o mis otros dos amigos con Shun podía hablar de prácticamente cualquier cosa por más irreal que pareciera. Parecía tenerle gusto a ese tipo de cosas y yo siendo un bicho raro era un perfecto espécimen de análisis ¿No? El caso es que ambos salimos beneficiados.

— Dirás pesadillas

Él ladeó la cabeza, parecía indeciso de aceptar ese término.

— Como gustes… —Dijo finalmente.

— Por ahorita nada, no eh siquiera tenido sueños… solo duermo y queda todo negro. Es raro —Pero era verdad. Desde el sueño que me alteró de una manera tan horrible no eh visto absolutamente nada más— Como sea… ¿Para qué me hablaste? —Pregunté curiosa.

— Por lo que veo el decir "solo quería hablar" ya no es válido —Musitó sintiéndose falsamente ofendido. Le dio un codazo juguetón para luego ver como se levantaba y sin siquiera mirarme extendía su brazo hacía mí.

Me estaba dando un peluche, más específico un peluche con forma de estrella en color negro. Sonreí agradecida y estrujé el obsequio.

— Gracias… —Solté lo más sonriente que pude y luego me levanté a darle un beso en la mejilla. Sin duda eso lo sorprendió, se le veía en la cara.

— No hay de qué… —Siguió caminando mientras yo me cuestionaba a donde se dirigía, fue entonces que se giró muy levemente— ¿Piensas dormir en el parque o regresas a tu casa? —Caí en cuenta que a donde caminaba era hacia mi casa. Supongo que piensa acompañarme.

El camino de regreso no fue la gran cosa, no hubo casi nada de conversación, creo que somos más de lo que cuando se termina un tema mejor mantenemos el silencio. Es tranquilo, sencillo y más fácil que estar tartamudeando. Doblamos en la esquina y seguimos avanzando ya casi habíamos llegado y yo no dejaba de inspeccionar mi regalo. Finalmente nos detuvimos en la puerta de la casa.

— Oye Shun…

Me miró curioso.

— Hay algo que no te eh preguntado

— ¿Qué cosas? —Me animó a lanzar la pregunta.

—… ¿Dónde vivías antes? —Al principio dude un poco pero finalmente lo dije, espero que no suene como una verdadera acosadora, lo que ocurre es que durante mi estancia en el hospital le mencioné a Shun sobre mi antigua vida en Rusia pero jamás pregunté nada con respecto a él y esa sensación de familiaridad de vez en cuando me preocupa, es como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido de antes. Por eso tengo mis sospechas.

Se le podía ver levemente incómodo más sin embargo en ningún momento me puso mala cara. Suspiró levemente y pareció ver como explicarlo. Quizás no quería decirlo ¿No?

— Dejaré que adivines ¿Bien? —Asentí dando al blanco en cuanto a lo evasivo que estaba. Parece que no le gusta su antiguo sitio de residencia o por lo menos no quiere me hablar de ello —Está lejos pero a la vez cerca —Eso me sacó de onda.

Esperaba alguna descripción gráfica, no se… frío o cálido, el hecho si cae nieve o todo el tiempo es soleado… algo como eso. Estuve pensando varios minutos hasta que alegué el haberme rendido. Él pareció reír con orgullo.

— ¿No quieres pasar? —Pregunté bromeando, sé muy bien que Runo no soporta a Shun y que este prefiere evitarla. Se retorció buscando la manera más decente de decirlo, la última vez que se quejó de mi amiga terminamos discutiendo.

— En otra ocasión, además ya es tarde…

Sonreí.

— Si piensas aparecerte en la escuela te veré mañana —Se despidió.

Asentí.

— Creo que ya tuve suficientes vacaciones… hasta maña… —Me quedé a medias, Shun se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en un sitio que no se si llamarle boca o mejilla, muy cerca de los labios pero sin siquiera tocarlos. Él masculló algo por lo bajo, se dio media vuelta y terminó por irse. Me pregunté que rayos es lo que había pasado pero ya habiendo decidido olvidar eso me giré para entrar, fue entonces que vi pasar mi vida por mis ojos. Runo estaba allí, parada, fulminándome por los ojos… debió ver lo último que había pasado y por eso Shun no había dicho nada… estoy muerta…

* * *

**Kombawa! :3 Aquí mencionando... iba a subir el capitulo hasta el viernes pero me acordé que no tendría tiempo ni de respirar, los profes son seriamente de doble personalidad en un rato tienes todo el tiempo libre delmundo y al día siguiente te cuestionas muy en serio el saltar del puente (?) Por eso mejor dejo el capítulo de una buena vez, y espero que mi mentecita recuerdo toooodo lo que ya tenía hecho TwT o al menos lo más parecido posible. Por cierto, jamás creí volverme tan adicta a los Doramas pero me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba cuando vi Koizora :´3 la recomiendo de ver de preferencia con un paquete de pañuelos a un lado XD **

**Arigatou por leer =D**

**Ichiru no Are: **_Por suerte en mi caso fue… o fiesta o laptop jeje creo que es evidente que escogí :3 Por cierto Kagerou y yo nos consideramos inocentes de la actitud S&M eso se trae de nacimiento Muajaja (?) *Pensando* No sé por qué siento que ese "muy" puede interpretarse de muchas maneras… pero de verdad que no logro adivinar cual es T-T Que causará problemitas pues de cierta forma sí, jeje a su modo pero sí ^^U Bye Bye~ El Neko-Tanuki zombi se despide XD_

**Kiranathas yue: **_No te preocupes por eso, me alegra saber que sigues leyendo la historia ^^ Suerte y cuídate :3 Bye! _

**Shion1479: **_Jaja no conozco a nadie sino ya hubiera mandado a reparar el mío, gracias por leer. Bye~_

**Neko~Chan**


	14. Cuestionando al depredador

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

— Alice… —Musitó la peliazul tan siniestramente.

Tragué en seco. Siempre había molestado a Runo con decirle que parecía una mini versión mi madre, y siempre ella lo negaba rotundamente diciendo que como posición de mejor amiga tenía que regañarme de vez en cuando, pero en realidad pienso que decirle que se parece a mi madre la hace sentir sumamente mayor de edad. Además… ¿No se supone que es tu mejor amiga tu cómplice perfecto? Se supone… con Runo es más mi restricción.

Se me erizó la piel recordando y sabiendo que mi vida estaba en juego, sonreí nerviosa. De un momento a otro logré escabullirme por uno de los costados de Runo y corrí a toda velocidad siendo perseguida por las escaleras hasta encerrarme en mi cuarto logrando volver a estar a salvo.

— ¡Alice! —Me llamaba la peliazul afuera de mi habitación, estaba irritada pero no molesta, a pesar de eso no evitaba el estarme riendo del momento. En verdad parezco una chica desobedeciendo a su madre, y yo que creí que jamás podría estar en una situación así debido al fallecimiento de mis progenitores— ¡Muy bien! ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, luego no vengas aquí quejándote de las cosas —Aunque pareciera estar muy enojada no era así, más bien es un "tu ganas".

Me dejé caer a la cama mientras abrazaba el peluche, en verdad era suave. De un momento a otro me sonrojé. Sin querer aspiré la felpa, me gusta como huelen las cosas cuando son nuevas. Fue entonces que me percaté de algo, lo que sea que Runo esté usando de perfume en verdad se pega muy rápido a las cosas, mi regalo también comienza a oler a menta.

Veo como Shiro entra de un brinco por la ventana, imagino que de nuevo había estado deambulando por el techo lo que me llamó la atención es que parecía buscar algo… Estaba sumamente alterado, olfateó por debajo de la puerta, corrió hacia el baño, rebuscó debajo del montón de almohadas y finalmente se asomó debajo de la cama. De un brinco se puso a mi lado y maulló tristemente, hasta parecía decepcionado.

— Lo que sea que hallas perdido ya aparecerá —Intenté confortarlo sabiendo que el felino tiene mala memoria para recordar donde dejó sus juguetes. La última bola de estambre que le di no apareció hasta dos semanas después, la había perdido.

Solté un suspiro y quedé tranquila viendo al techo, a pesar del coraje que hice que Runo tuviera no me arrepiento de haber ido a pasear momentáneamente. Después de un rato dos preguntas me invadieron la mente. ¿Dónde habrá vivido Shun? Y sin duda la otra era ¿Cómo debo interpretar lo último que pasó? Quizás tan solo sea un accidente a fin de cuentas. Además no es que algo como eso cuente como beso ¿No?

Algo ajetreada me levanté de mi cama y salí cautelosa de mi habitación mientras me preguntaba a donde se había ido mi demencia por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me dirigí a la cocina donde pude ver a Runo fregando los trastes. Pero en realidad parecía descargar su frustración contra las pobres vajillas.

— Runo… —Llamé suavemente como un ciervo condenado a pasar cerca de un lobo para volver a su refugio. Ella me miró diabólicamente pero sin decir nada— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Rogué por que sus ganas asesinas se extinguieran, y por fortuna mis súplicas fueron escuchadas.

Su aura maligna se desvaneció cambiando a una maternal, siempre eh dicho que en ese cuerpo residen dos Runos, una buena otra malvada. Soy una testigo y víctima viviente que sabe perfectamente que esa teoría es cierta. Ella asintió sentándose en uno de los bancos con una suave risa en cara.

— Es que quería saber algo… aunque no estoy tan segura de si tú puedas responderme —Mencioné levemente nerviosa.

— ¿Qué es? —Incitó a que continuara.

Titubeé un momento pero entonces mi valentía habría sido en vano.

— Ammm es sobre Shun —Reí con nerviosismo al ver que su sonrisa se había esfumado al escuchar el nombre del moreno.

Pasaron segundos antes que ella suspirara y aún con el ceño fruncido volviera a hablar.

— No es que yo sea una experta en el tema…—Rodó los ojos— pero haré lo que pueda. En todo caso tú debes saber más que yo pero si no hago por responder posiblemente sigas de insistente después —Ignoré el tono pícaro que había parecido usar. No estoy segura si agradecer o reprocharle pero igual sonrío sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

— ¿Tú crees que él pueda ser alguien que conocí en Rusia?

Al ver el silencio espectral moví mis ojos hacia la ojiverde. Me miraba medio en broma medio seria, a tal punto que la botella de agua que había estado a punto de beber se detuvo trayecto a su boca.

— Bien, honestamente no sé de donde rayos venga él y tampoco me interesa como a otras aquí presente…, pero ¿De Rusia? Lo dudo mucho… no tiene cara de ruso ¿sabes? —Respondió tranquila.

Yo por reflejo inflé las mejillas haciendo un puchero. ¿Cara de ruso? Eso fue una pedrada hacia mi persona y bien que lo sabe por que está conteniendo una sonrisa.

— Dejando eso de lado… ¿Para qué fue que te llamó? —Preguntó de una manera aterradora. Quería hacer una cara pícara como las que ponía Mira de vez en cuando pero al recordar que se trataba de Shun terminaba pareciendo más asesina que de broma.

Tragué en seco. Muy bien, este es el plan: Dale información sin tener que ser excesiva… solo lo fundamental.

— Ah, es que me quería dar un regalo. Imagino que no pudo llevarlo al hospital —Mencioné con una calma previamente practicada.

Ella me interrogó visualmente mientras que yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Sé por experiencia propia que esa mirada tan en Mira como en Runo significa problemas seguros, pero a pesar de todo ruego el hecho de estar equivocada.

— ¿Por qué no me creo ese cuento…? —Canturreó divertidamente, yo iba a replicar pero no me dejó decir nada, fue ella quién continuó— Hablarte a esta hora para darte un regalo… de donde vengo a eso se le llama querer ligar a una chica —Me sonrojé repentinamente.

Muy bien, acepto haber pensado eso un momento pero Shun no es de ese tipo de chico. Es mas del que te dice las cosas de frente en lugar de dar vueltas en el mismo sitio, una cosas son sus bromas sarcásticas o comentarios de doble sentidos y otra el que tenga esa actitud.

— Lastima que no soy de donde tú vienes… —Reí divertida mientras que corría a subir las escaleras.

— Pequeña tramposa… —Musitó Runo con una sonrisa.

Parece que no hay manera que consiga responder mis preguntas por ahora. La única manera sería adivinar la respuesta o cansarlo hasta que me lo diga él.

* * *

**Al fiiin me sentía tan… extraña sin actualizar durante este tiempo. El vicio en verdad es malo, descargué un juego y apenas respiro cinco minutos para regresar a jugar xD Eso y andar leyendo el manga de vampire knight (si, no lo eh leído ¬3¬ la flojera me mataba) ahora ruego que me de tiempo terminar mis tareas jaja sino tendré que volver a desvelarme. Verdaderamente soy un desastre. Bueno lamento el capitulo tan corto a pesar del rato sin actualizar pero no podía ni agregar este al anterior ni podía añadirle algo más XD En realidad no recuerdo que tan largo será el próximo pero intentaré subir más rápido. Gracias por leer :3**

**Kiranathas yue: **_De la que se salvó Alice jaja y a Runo se le va a subir la bilis si sigue haciendo tantos corajes XD Ahorita me da risa que yo siempre dije que detestaba la clase de ingles, pero como ya no la tengo me quejo de que si supiera leer ingles habría mangas que podría leer TwT que rara soy… por cierto que es eso de gestión contable? O.o nunca había escuchado eso ^^U y dorama… es como si fuera una telenovela pero en versión japonesa o coreana e incluso a veces está basada en los mangas o los mangas en ellas *-* Me volví adicta a ellos después de la insistencia de una amiga xD Gracias por leer =D_

**Anzu Kazami: **_Yo adoro los enojos de Runo por culpa de Shun, y el odio que él consigue sin siquiera quererlo XD me parece la eterna batalla de amiga vs pretendiente jeje (aunque no siempre es así) Con las pesadillas de Alice no tardarán en volver a aparecer por que allí hay muchas cosas ocultas *música tenebrosa (?)* Gracias por leer :D_

**Shion1479: **_Lo de Shun y Runo se verá muuucho más tarde… pero no entendí a que tiene derecho Alice… dime porfas quiero saber ¡Mi querer saber! *ojos de neko mojado* XD Eso del peluche… lo saqué de una amiga jeje intenté robársela pero fue en vano :S ni modo TwT algún día habrá otra oportunidad. Gracias por leer =3_

**Neko~Chan**


	15. Agujas en el corazón

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

Bostecé de repente. No me imaginaba lo difícil que iba ser para mí el despertarme al día siguiente, aunque quizás por el hecho de haberlo rogado varias horas a Runo para ver aunque sea una película en honor a nuestros maratones de domingo y haberme dormido pasada la media noche podía ser una buena justificación de mi pereza. Pero debería agradecer que en esta ocasión pudiera lograr dormir decentemente y no despertarme aterrada con algo o sencillamente perder el sueño y divagar en la madrugada buscando que hacer. Caminé al mayor estilo de muerto viviente con dirección a mi sitio no sin antes mirar rápidamente al chico que se sentaba detrás de mí, cosa que parecía ser se estaba volviendo una costumbre el rodar mis ojos a tal dirección. Shun estaba como siempre escuchando música a todo volumen mientras parecía dormido en la mesa.

Sonreí por verlo tan calmado. A modo de broma le di un suave golpe en la cabeza con un lapicero, ni siquiera hizo por moverse tan solo abrió uno de sus ojos y al verme medio sonrió para volver a acomodarse.

— No parece que hayas tenido buenos sueños —Me dijo.

— Al menos pude dormir más horas… —Respondí sabiendo que no me escucharía por la música.

— Eso es bueno

Abrí los ojos de golpe. En verdad me había escuchado. Al ver que no decía nada abrió sus ojos y ladeó la cabeza mostrando que uno de sus oídos estaba sin audífonos. Bueno, eso explica el como pudo responderme.

— Comenzaba a creer que leías la mente —Mencioné en broma mientras el esbozaba una sonrisa orgullosa.

No pudo volver a responderme debido a que el profesor entró apurado y de inmediato se puso a escribir en la pizarra, suspiré sabiendo que este individuo tiene la manía de rayar hasta que todo el espacio en blanco queda cubierto de puras letras, para luego borrar y repetir lo primero. Así sucesivamente, es algo monótono. Saqué mi libreta y comencé a anotar, las últimas dos clases estaría con Fabia así que hoy no estaría siendo agobiada con la clase de filosofía mezclada con literatura mientras escucho al profesor con uno de sus diálogos de "ser o no ser".

Pasé todo el día sintiéndome fulminadoramente observada, me pregunto si fue mi idea o alguien me tomó como blanco de ira. Que yo sepa no tengo mucho amigos pero afortunadamente tampoco tengo enemigos, espero no haber vivido engañada. Cuando sonó el timbre me dispuse a levantarme pero por inercia, o alguna fuerza divina que sigue aburrida, es que volteé a ver a la dirección de Ace el cual estaba más serio que de costumbre. Queriendo animarlo me acerqué a él, parecía ser que Mira se había adelantado a la cafetería.

— Cambia esa cara, comienzas a dar miedo —Le dije en broma.

Creo que metí la pata, por alguna razón que a pesar de todo yo desconozco terminé siendo mal vista por el chico. Dio un suspiro de molestia y chasqueó la lengua de la misma forma. Tan solo se levantó de su sitio y pasó de largo a mí. De acuerdo, a nadie le gustan los lunes pero ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de su malhumor? Sin volver a decir algo tan solo veo como él cruza la puerta y sale de mi campo visual.

— Vaya humor tan cambiante —Se burló Shun del peliverde. Aun con lo que Ace hizo no evito el poner mala cara buscando como defenderlo— Y no parece ser el único… —Ahora la indirecta fue para mí aunque sé muy bien que lo dice sin malas intenciones.

— Tienes derecho a enojarte de vez en cuando

Shun pareció tomarle poca validez a mi comentario.

— Quizás, pero si te enojas por tu propia cuenta no creo que debas desquitarte con los otros —Se estiró en su lugar, no parece tener intención de salir y las chicas ya se adelantaron… siendo sincera no quiero deambular allá afuera en completa soledad.

Me resigné a pasar mis minutos de semi libertad encerrada en el salón de clases, este debe ser el colmo. Tomo lugar de nuevo en mi silla y miro como Shun no deja de cambiar las canciones tan solo las coloca, creo que ni siquiera las deja que suenen diez segundos antes de mover a la otra. Nuevamente me quedo viendo sus manos, siempre usa guantes… recuerdo que me había dicho que le gustaba usarlos ya que estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Imagino que debió vivir en un sitio frío, ey… eso es una pista…

— ¿Qué te traes? —Me preguntó sospechando de la existencia de mi cordura al verme reír yo sola.

— Nada —Respondí simplemente aún con mi macabra sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al ver que no se tragó el cuento preferí agregar para que no siguiera con la duda el resto del día— Dijiste que te gustaba usar guantes porque estabas acostumbrado ¿No? —Pregunté.

Arqueó una ceja, posiblemente se cuestionaba si llevarme a la enfermería o directo a donde debía estar Fabia para que me revisara si no me habría vuelto loca.

— No veo que hace gracia…

— Debía haber frío donde vivías… esa es una pista, ya verás que lograré adivinar en donde era —Le reté sumamente divertida.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y asintió aceptando mi reto.

— En eso tienes razón, de vez en cuando nevaba —Se levantó de su lugar y me indicó que lo siguiera, obedientemente ambos comenzamos a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Pregunté curiosa luego de un rato. Shun me miró casi como si me estuviera regañando y me cuestioné si era el día de "enójense con Alice".

— Si querías ir a la cafetería solo tenías que decirlo… y si vas a preguntar como sé eso es porque se te notaba en la cara —Respondió con simpleza mientras yo me sonrojaba por lo evidente que era. Ahora resulta que soy igual de misteriosa que un libro abierto.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería la cara de Shun empalideció al ver el tumulto de gente, yo me resistí al soltar una risa pero de igual forma se dio cuenta que me estaba burlando de él. Se sentó afuera mientras dijo que me esperaría, yo asentí y me encaminé a la lucha de supervivencia, y eso que tan solo quiero unas galletas. Tardé unos minutos antes de lograr escabullirme a la parte más cercana de donde puedes pedir que quieres, gracias a eso no tardé demasiado y a los cinco minutos ya iba de salida.

— Estaba considerando ir a ver si seguías viva —Mencionó Shun mirándome regresar.

Sonreí divertida y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta al salón, creo que ya dejé de quejarme. Iba tan adentrada en la plática sobre lo tirano que es el profesor de historia, que ni siquiera me percaté que pasamos cerca de mis amigos y Ace me estaba llamando, de no ser porque Shun me avisó seguramente lo hubiera ignorado sin querer. Di una pequeña desviación mientras Shun seguía avanzando y dispuesto a esperarme se recargó en una pared, no me molestó, en esta ocasión andaba platicando con él así que sería mejor no tardar demasiado.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunté notando que el humor del peliverde se le veía más calmado, pero no se había corregido por completo.

— Me preguntaba si es que te habías perdido o no pensabas venir con nosotros…

Le miré sin saber qué contestar, aunque, el pensar tanto la respuesta seguramente haría que me trabara más de lo que ya.

— Creí que volverían al salón y los esperé un rato pero luego fui con Shun a la cafetería y como nos pusimos a hablar se me olvidó de venir por acá… —Mira tenía una risa de comprensión en la cara y por lo que parece a Runo ya no le extraña pero Ace es otra cosa muy distinta. Frunció el ceño y apartó su mirada.

— Haz lo que quieras… —Masculló.

Aunque no me dijo nada malo sentí una apuñalada, no sé por qué diablos tiene esa actitud pero creo que Shun tiene razón, si estás molesto no te desquites con quien no tiene la culpa porque solo conseguirás una discusión mucho peor. No le respondí a su comentario solo apreté los puños y me di media vuelta sumamente molesta, pero alcancé a escuchar como Mira parecía regañar a su novio por el carácter.

Perfecto… esto me ha deprimido. Intento poner mi mejor cara y regreso donde Shun que parece sentirse mal.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté mientras el me miraba de una manera extraña.

— Esa pregunta debo hacerla yo… no tienes buena cara —Desvié el rostro, sé que Shun es junto con Runo con quienes mejor puedo platicar cuando me siento mal pero… también sé que su relación con Ace es apenas tolerable, si le doy un motivo para ir a decirle algo al peliverde sin duda lo hará y las cosas terminarán poco agradables.

Suspiré con agobio.

— No pasa nada

Me miró sabiendo que eso no era verdad pero no se molestó por mi mentira.

— Si no quieres decirme está bien pero no te deprimas por nada —Siguió caminando y poco después comencé a seguirlo. Está en lo cierto, mejor dejo el asunto de Ace en donde está o de plano intento ignorarlo.

* * *

**Hasta cuando vengo a subir capítulo, rayos… detesto estar en semana de entrega de trabajos X.X es cuando en verdad tengo trabajo para regalar ¬¬U Aunque eso me pasa por que dejo que se amontonen jeje ^^U Pff ya casi termino de escribir todo lo que tenía avanzado del fic *-* jamás permitiré que formateen mi computadora, me daría otro infarto. Arigatou por leer y ruego poder subir la conti más de prisa… lo juro no tardo a propósito TwT**

** Bye Bye~ **

**Kiranathas yue: **_Lo que pasa por la cabeza de Shun seguirá siendo un misterio por el momento peeero los problemas y discusiones con cierto individuo verdoso comienzan a aparecer jaja es el que menos tolera a Shun, ya hasta Runo se está acostumbrando y este no lo pasa ni en pintura. Jaja siii si la conozco pero con el nombre de contabilidad XD no tengo esa materia pero un amigo sí y veo que se azota hasta contra la pared con esas tareas ^^U Y si me di cuenta con el manga de vapire knight pero pzz parece que ya está terminando *se pone olla en la cabeza por protección a bipolaridad* ÓwÒ más vale prevenir que lamentar XD y algo de lo que mencionaste me llamó la atención ya se dirá más adelante XD Gracias por leer :3_

**Shion1479: **_Jaja sin duda que bajo esas condiciones se socializa a gusto *¬* XD y pzz si estuvo algo corto por que si le agregaba de más iba a estar mucho más largo ^^U y no quería dejar el capitulo (este capítulo) a medias por agregarle un poco más al anterior xd Gracias por leer =D_

**Neko~Chan**


	16. Memorias fragmentadas

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

_Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto… por algún motivo me volví a despertar aquí. Y encima cuando está lloviendo. Detesto todo esto. Corro lo más rápido que puedo mientras intento ver más allá de un metro de distancia, es lo que logra atravesar mi visión dentro de esta lluvia. Una muy fuerte debo mencionar. Gracias a un mal paso que doy sobre una piedra me resbalo y caigo de golpe al suelo, siempre eh dicho de tener mis momentos de mala suerte, este es uno de ellos. Además ¿Por qué diablos llueve si siempre está nevando o con una niebla que no deja ver nada? En buen momento vine a soñar con agua, quizás tenga sed._

— _Me lleva la… —Mascullé ya demasiado enojada._

— _Vaya vocabulario señorita —Escuché una voz con tono divertido. _

_Miré delante de mí encontrándome con el chico de la última vez. Agudicé más la mirada queriendo hacerle entender que no estoy de humor para secuestros y pareció captar parte de la idea porque desde lo último que dijo no a hecho por acercarse. Con esfuerzo me levanto e intento caminar a algún refugio._

— _No te recomiendo ir por allí…_

_Conté mentalmente hasta tres y cuando terminé solté un suspiro. Explotar de rabia no será buena idea._

— _Y yo no planeo escucharte —Respondí sin rodeos._

_Escuché como él igualmente soltaba un suspiro y poco después sentí que fui bruscamente levantada del suelo. Él me iba cargando como todo un costal, ni siquiera tiene una pisca de delicadeza y yo al andar tan colérica no paro de esta gritando y pataleando exigiendo que me baje._

— _Verdaderamente has dejado de ser un corderito… —Suspiró._

— _¿De qué rayos hablas? —Grité sumamente enojada._

_No dejé de quejarme hasta el momento que logré ver el mismo sitio que la última vez. Esa cabaña no era mal refugio después de todo, o al menos este aguacero me hizo cambiar de parecer, con cuidado me puso nuevamente en el suelo y yo intenté darle un golpe pero siendo él más rápido no le costó nada el esquivarlo. Incluso se burló. A diferencia de la última ocasión no esperé a que abriera la puerta o me diera permiso de hacer algo tan solo entré sumamente molesta y me tumbé frente a la chimenea que ya estaba encendida, sin duda alguna es más cálido que allá afuera. _

_Tardé unos cuantos minutos en relajarme tan siquiera un poco y luego comencé a exprimir a como podía mi ropa. Escucho como un cierre es bajado y temiéndome lo peor me hago bola frente al fuego, pero una carcajada me obliga a girar._

— _¿Qué pensaste que había sonado? —Preguntó de espaldas a mí._

_Caí en cuenta que el cierre que escuché era del gran "abrigo" que siempre llevaba puesto, se sacudió la cabeza agitándola bruscamente de un lado a otro y luego entró a una habitación. Yo volví a ver el fuego quemando la madera, no es como si hubiera mucho que mirar cuando te estás muriendo de frío. Un golpe acolchado me interrumpió la concentración que tenía, era un cobertor, lo suficientemente grande para cubrirme por completo._

—_Espero te sirva —Mencionó él._

—…_Gra-gracias… —Musité rogando que no escuchara._

_Viendo su cara en realidad me doy cuenta que este chico no es mucho mayor a mí. Sus ojos son cafés pero parece que con cierta coloración rojiza, su piel es un poco bronceada como para decir que vive en un sitio sin sol como este, y su cabello castaño parece ser alborotado o quizás por la sacudida es que lo tenga así. Además aun se ven rasgos infantiles en su expresión, en serio, este muchacho parece de mi edad o tal vez unos pocos meses mayor que yo._

— _¿Pasa algo? —Me preguntó dándose cuenta que le miraba en silencio, y yo de inmediato me giré._

_No dije nada solo estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo. Él pareció extrañarse de ello por lo que repetidas veces pasó su mano por mi cara queriendo llamar la atención, al ver que no tenía intención de mirarle se rindió y suspiró queriendo quejarse de mi actitud más sin embargo en ningún momento dijo nada._

— _Lindo lugar, pero antes era mucho más bonito debo reconocer —Habló consigo pero sabiendo que yo lo escuchaba— Claro qué desde ese día las cosas se enredaron muchísimo, verdaderamente le complicas las cosas —Sonrió nuevamente solo pero esta vez tuve que decir algo._

— _¿Qué día y a quién se supone que le complico la vida? —Pregunté molesta por su última acusación._

_Su risa hacia mí era de "¿No que me ignorabas?" y mi mirada posiblemente era una de "Apúrate y responde". Miró divagante al techo e incluso sonrió después de ello._

— _Eso deberías saberlo tú… —Mencionó calmado. _

_Resoplé molesta._

— _Entonces no me lo dirás… —Adiviné por mi cuenta._

_Redirigió su mirada al suelo mientras se tallaba la nuca como si estuviera adolorido, luego de eso soltó un bostezo._

— _¿Sabes? No es que no quiera decirte sino que eso a mi no me concierne, yo solo ando aquí de paso en lo que espero mi hora de condena —Me extrañó. A pesar que esto lo dice con una sonrisa no evita el tono de tristeza, como si le alegrara por una parte y le perturbara por otra. Estiró su brazo hacia mí y enrolló un mechón de mi cabello en sus dedos, me sentí claramente incómoda y me pregunté si obedecer a mi impulso de querer retroceder—Pero cuando digo que complicas las cosas es porque es difícil mantenerse alejado de ti si eres tan bonita —Fruncí el ceño pero no evité el sonrojarme._

_Estuve a punto de decir algo pero me quedé sin voz mientras un dolor en mi cabeza parecía surgir para extenderse con lentitud, luego de eso me mareé bruscamente. Él no parecía extrañado, al contrario, se reía de mí, pero yo estaba agonizando y ya no podía respirar._

— _Vaya oportuno accidente. Bueno… Parece que hablaremos luego, que tengas buen día —Sonrió divertido— Es lindo volver a verte, Alice —Fue eso lo que me hizo reaccionar. Quiere decir que debo conocerlo… de algún lado._

Me levanté sobando mi cabeza, me había caído de la cama y mi teléfono me acompañó en el azote. Fue entonces que vi que este se encontraba vibrando, me apresuré a tomarlo y respondí sin fijarme del número.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Era Shun, y se le escuchaba molesto. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de poder fijarme que no estaba mareada, ni asfixiada. Menos mal. Justo después y aun sin responder miré el reloj de mesa, era muy temprano como para que Shun estuviera llamando.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —Cuestioné sin entender, escuché como gruñía.

— Alice, es sábado.

—… —O mi procesador va demasiado lento o el golpe me afectó la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos tiene que sea sábado? Con más razón debería seguir durmiendo hasta pasada las tres de la tarde, o hasta que Runo entrara diciendo que la acompañara a cierto lugar.

— Son las diez de la mañana… —Se le escuchaba más desesperado.

— Ya me di cuenta —Musité reprochante

Escuché como al otro lado de la línea el parecía estarse desesperando.

— Déjame adivinar… aun no sabes por qué estoy llamando ¿Verdad?

—… —Exactamente, yo sigo en blanco.

— Entonces… ¿No fuiste tú quién me pidió ayuda para terminar el trabajo del profesor de historia? Vaya… imagino que me eh de haber equivocado, o ¿En verdad me lo dijiste? —Mencionó tan perturbadoramente calmado que acabo de llegar a la conclusión que se parece de cierta manera a Runo.

— Sí… —Asentí sabiendo a donde me llevaría esto.

— ¿Entonces planeas venir a la biblioteca hoy? —Nuevamente asentí— Pues date prisa… —Masculló y finalmente cortó la conversación.

Me di el lujo de suspirar y un segundo después me comencé a vestir a toda prisa. Verdaderamente soy un desastre recordando compromisos que yo misma hago, termino de vestirme y medio acomodarme el cabello para bajar corriendo las escaleras. Runo me mira divertida antes mis prisas, eh de imaginar que se había dado cuenta de la hora pero con tal de verme un rato claramente agobiada no me despertó. Ya ajustaré cuentas más tarde. Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a correr, por fortuna la biblioteca está a cinco cuadras, no está precisamente cerca pero si llego rápido caminando no me imagino corriendo. Cuando llegué Shun me veía como si esperara que en cualquier rato me desmayara, luego de unos segundos se dignó a hablar.

— Imagino que dormiste bien y no querías despertar —Extrañamente estaba más calmado que cuando me llamó. Sonreí sin darle la razón.

— No creo que sea eso precisamente…

Rodó los ojos antes de darse media vuelta.

— Ya luego me cuentas —Mencionó antes de que comenzáramos a caminar. Asentí mientras le seguía.

* * *

**Esta vez no tardé tanto jeje XD Yo salgo de un vicio y caigo en otro… que vergüenza para la humanidad Ú.Ù pero ni modo ^^U Ejemm creo que del nuevo personaje no hay necesidad de mencionar quién es ¿O sí? Con las descripciones son más que obvias :9 No hay mucho que decir… aun tengo la tarea completa TwT y es para mañana así que mejor seguiré esclavizada. Gracias por leer **

**Bye Bye~**

**Kiranathas yue: **_Pff en caso de Ace se justifica xD aunque no es razón para que sea tan amargado ¬3¬ y sin duda Shun tendrá que tener una paciencia divina porque le pasaran tantas cosas mas adelante además de que a alguien le caerá el papel de mártir ^w^ Aunque en estos momentos pareciera que es Alice jeje… See cuando yo andaba libre de que hacer veía a mi amigo de un lado a otro haciendo trabajos X.X de verlo me cansaba jeje y debo decir que tienes una intuición peligrosa, eso que dijiste en alguna de las dos está peligrosamente cerca XD Gracias por leer :3_

**Shion1479: **_Jejeje gracias y pz aquí está al conti, al menos no tardé mucho :S o eso creo… Gracias por leer =)_

**Neko~Chan**


	17. Oscuridad benefactora

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

— ¿Y eso justifica que hayas llegado tarde? —Mencionó sin creerlo y sin molestarse en esconder su enojo.

Tenía razón, Runo no tenía ninguna responsabilidad en despertarme, para eso están las alarmas pero el problema es que se me olvida ponerla y me doy cuenta cuando veo la hora al día siguiente. Suspiré cansada. Pónganse en mi lugar, te despierta temprano luego corres varias cuadras para que al llegar al sitio te estén regañando… eso no es muy alentador.

— Ya entendí, deja de regañarme —Intenté quejarme vagamente.

Por suerte después de eso entramos con pereza y salimos después de varias horas. Al final había logrado terminar el motivo por el cual se supone que fuimos a la biblioteca: un trabajo especial del profesor de historia. Sí, se suponía que con la exposición era que calificaría pero parece ser que no le agradó mucho la idea de que nos hubiéramos repartido el trabajo y por su terquedad terminé teniendo un trabajo extra. Qué molesto. Estuvimos caminando durante un largo tiempo, afortunadamente no había mucho que hacer por lo que no es como si tuviéramos prisa alguna. Cada que algo nos llamaba la atención nos deteníamos por varios minutos.

Shun entró a una tienda por una botella de agua, yo mientras tanto esperaba fuera del local mas no tardó mucho tiempo antes que algo llamara mi atención. Quizás ya era la quinta vez que eso pasaba. En un poste de electricidad había pegado un poster, parecía ser que el parque de diversiones que cerraron hace años finalmente había sido remodelado. El último recuerdo de ese sitio fue cuando los padres de Runo nos llevaron todo un día y ambas terminamos mareadas de tantos juegos mecánicos. Sonreí tontamente recordando aquellos momentos.

— Cuando pones esa cara terminas preocupándome —Shun ya había regresado y me miraba seriamente aunque estaba segura que solo lo decía por molestar.

— Solo pensaba que sería divertido que alguna vez fuéramos todos al parque de diversiones —Musité viendo el anuncio.

— Ese todos… ¿me incluye con tus amigos? Porqué si es el caso me temo que tendrás que esperar sentada a que eso ocurra

Le miré reprochante.

— Oh, cállate —Solté burlona— Lo dice el que no tuvo infancia —Seguí riendo conmigo misma.

Sin embargo un extraño aire me recorrió la espalda, rápidamente mi fijé que Shun se había quedado en silencio. Al girarme lo vi con la mirada al suelo, casi como si se arrepintiera de algo o hubiera deseado cambiar algo.

— ¿Shun…? —Le llamé.

Dio un brinco al verse desprevenido y apresuró el paso incluso rebasándome.

— Puede que haya algo de verdad en eso… —Lo dijo para él mismo, y se le escuchaba adolorido. Creo que dije algo que no debía.

A pesar que yo me sentía incómoda a más no poder parecía ser que Shun ni se daba cuenta de eso. Me da nervios el pensar que haciendo otra broma lance temas indirectos que Shun prefiera mantener al margen, aunque también me molesta que con todas las cosas que ya sabe sobre mí yo no sepa mucho con respecto a él. Es un tanto injusto.

Yo miré al cielo como si una respuesta me fuera a caer desde arriba, eh pasado un buen rato con Shun y solo ahora es que siento que debo decir algo pero sin que suene tan forzado. Ya veo que es lo que se siente estar paralizado de nervios.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Me preguntó tranquilo.

¿Si pasaba algo? Creo que si el parecer que el gato me comió la lengua o ver como es que el mundo parece comenzar a distorsionarse por mi mareo no es algo pues entonces estoy perfecta. Claro que por su cara él no hacía referencia a ninguna de las dos. Shun iba varios metros delante de mí y yo seguía aquí de pie tan firme como una vara. Me detuve, había dejado de caminar hace unos segundos y el pelinegro al ver que me dejaba atrás se detuvo creyendo que algo me ocurría.

Negué un par de veces.

— Estás extraña, más de lo usual —No tenía ganas ni de discutir.

— Solo estoy mareada…

No terminé de hablar porque sentí un fresco contacto en mi frente. Era tan agradable que sin querer cerré los ojos, el problema fue que al abrirlos vi como todo se venía abajo, me mareé de una manera tan brusca que casi caigo al suelo de no ser porque Shun me tomó por los hombros.

— Tienes fiebre. Me da la idea que alguien no se ha estado cuidando —Aunque pareciera burlarse estoy segura del hecho de estarme regañando suavemente para que no me estrese más de lo que debo estar.

— Lo… siento… —Respondo lentamente mientras que apretó mi estómago debido a las nauseas. Por un demonio… no puedo esquivar una simple comida sin estarme desfalleciendo horas después.

Caminamos hasta llegar al parque, el sol estaba demasiado brillante y eso de ir por allí hasta llegar a mi casa posiblemente ya me hubiera desmayado. Por fortuna soy de las chicas que cuando menos un pañuelo de tela suelo cargar, por cualquier cosa, así que Shun me lo pidió y poco después de eso se dirigió a otro sitio. Yo por mi lado me recosté en el pasto, los árboles tienen unas ramas frondosas por lo que apenas se ven pequeños destellos de luz en sus sombras. Lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos, siendo sincera hay veces que me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si yo no existiera?

— _Si no existieras no tendría razón de vivir —Me exalté de lo rápido que vine a dar a este sitio y sin duda también me exalté de que aquel muchacho castaño estuviera a mis espaldas._

_Me sentí considerablemente mejor y lo creería de no ser porque estoy consciente que por algún motivo me deprimí y comencé a soltar lágrimas. Mejor me centro a controlarlas, aún tengo recuerdos de el asfixiante momento que pasé por haberme tumbado a llorar, no quiero morir tan joven aunque aún no encuentre el dichoso "significado de la vida". _

— _Déjate de melodramas…_

_Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros._

— _No mentía —Confesó con una gran sonrisa._

_Súbitamente me sonrojé, ¿Cómo diablos dice este tipo de cosas así como así? Quizás es que le gusta ponerme de nervios. Miré a mí alrededor, todo estaba tan tranquilo que hasta daba mala espina. ¿Han visto esas películas de terror o suspenso donde el protagonista camina con calma mientras un viento sepulcral lo acompaña y el ruido de fondo te hace sentir perseguido u observado? Así mismo me siento yo._

— _Pero siendo honesto no estaba hablando por mí…_

— _Como sea, ¿que hago aquí?... —Pregunto directamente._

_Me miró como si se extrañara que yo preguntara tal cosa._

— _Bueno, tú estás aquí porque así lo quisiste ¿No? —Le miro queriendo degollarlo visualmente. Por favor… que no me venga con filosofía. Extrañamente él soltó un largo suspiro, y vaya que fue largo— Ya quisiera ser como tú, eso de ir y venir no era tan malo aunque ahora no te des cuenta de tu suerte —Sonrió de una manera nostálgica._

_Sentí un fuerte viento, lo suficiente como para estremecerme y quejarme de mi poca tolerancia al frío. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en sitios tan congelados. El de ojos rojizos se percató de ello y me indicó que no me moviera del lugar hasta que él regresara. Claro, como si conociera el sitio como para estar deambulando por allí. Ok, ignoren lo que dije. Tan solo escuche algo y "alcé las orejas" para ver de qué se trataba. Era un ¿Llanto? Sí, estoy segura._

— _¡Oye, Alice! —Él gritó a mis espaldas, supongo por el hecho que salí corriendo a quién sabe donde porque no siquiera yo que soy la que va andando lo sabe._

_Avancé lo más rápido que pude, solo siguiendo aquel sonido y luchando por no perder el rastro. Fue entonces que llegué a aquel río que vi la primera vez que aparecí por aquí. Di un paso pero fui detenida antes de siquiera poder repetir mi última acción, el castaño se veía sumamente molesto._

— _Lo siento pero no puedes ir allá…_

_Otra vez escuché como alguien lloraba, la voz parecía muy aguda, como la de un niño. Un niño pequeño._

— _Puede estar herido —Quise razonar._

— _Si vas hacia allá quien saldrá herido no será nadie más que tú —Fruncí el ceño y me solté con brusquedad._

_Le miré con absoluta desconfianza mientras el cabeceaba como diciendo "acabo de regarla". En ningún momento tuve mis confianzas con el chico pero justo ese comentario terminó de arruinarlo._

— _No me amenaces_

— _No lo hice, podrá ser un niño pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por él —Extendió su mano hacia mi frente y apenas rozó mi piel antes que lo apartara de un manotazo. _

_Pero ya fue tarde._

_Lo sonidos se enmudecían._

_Mi visión se nublaba._

_Mi garganta se cerraba._

_Con suerte y yo pasaba a otra vida… aunque ya sabía que no funcionaba así…_

— Alice… Alice… ¿no es buen sitio para dormirte sabes? —Abrí mis ojos topándome con los dorados de Shun. Cierto. Me había dormido.

Solté un bostezo para luego intentar reincorporarme pero fui súbitamente detenida. Me dio un empujón que me obligó a recostarme de nuevo pero esta vez en su regazo, afortunadamente por la fiebre eh de suponer que estoy sonrojada así que en estos momentos ese color no es extraño en mí. Segundos más tarde sentí algo frío en mi frente, al estar suave y húmedo puedo adivinar que es mi pañuelo humedecido con agua fría, espero que la idea de Shun contrarreste la temperatura.

— Tengo… —Bostecé— mucho sueño… —Mencioné intentando evitar que mis ojos se cerraran.

Shun miró vagamente el cielo que aún brillaba en todo su esplendor.

— Tienes un par de horas para dormir en lo que esperamos que baje el sol…

Sonreí mientras sentía como nuevamente me ahogaba en sueños. Esa vez a como pocas veces desde que comenzaban esos sueños extraños pude dormir tranquilamente, aunque sea una sola siesta probablemente la vaya a disfrutar.

* * *

**Debo mencionar que me gusto el final del capitulo -w- además que ya se mencionan cosas importantes XD *-* Amo escribir en cursiva, la fuente me parece muy bonita n-n Gomen por tardarme con el capítulo pero siempre termino cayendo en un nuevo vicio TwT pero cuando menos pude subirlo hoy con eso que ya ni el fin de semana estoy libre ¬¬ **

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Kiranathas yue: **_No pienso confundirlo jaja cada oveja con su pareja pero habrán algunos diálogos con doble sentido *nótese uno muy obvio en este capitulo* pero ya luego se compensarán. Eh de suponer que esto del internet es seguro de cierto modo jaja XD Pff si  
no te has olvidado de alguna junta no has tenido infancia jeje Gracias por leer :D_

**osma-alice: **_Jejeje un gusto volver a leerte y See ya está mas avanzada la historia gracias por leer :3_

**Neko~Chan**


	18. Desconfía de tu sombra

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

Entré al salón con ganas de quejarme con medio mundo, se me había hecho tarde y de no ser porque el primer profesor del día estaba enfermo yo probablemente tendría un retardo o sencillamente estaría afuera hasta la próxima clase. Me dejé caer en la silla, ni siquiera miré a Shun seguramente seguía escuchando música así que para qué molestarle así podía calmar ese cansancio en mi cuerpo. Parecía ser que Ace seguía con un mal genio así que me ahorré el tener que retorcerme el estómago haciendo corajes por culpa suya. Ignorarle sería lo mejor.

Apoyé mis brazos en la mesa y me acomodé probando suerte en poder tomarme una siesta. Odio los comienzos de semana, pensar que nuevamente empieza la cuenta regresiva hasta llegar al fin de semana, cuando este termina la cuenta vuelve a reiniciarse y así sucesivamente por varios años hasta que dejas de estudiar y comienzas a trabajar. Viéndolo así entonces la vida es monótona. Muy pero muy monótona…

_Ese olor a humedad… ok ya logro tomarlo más con calma. Aunque no sé si el estarse acostumbrando a esto sea lo más adecuado, debería ver la manera de remediar este pequeño problema y no acoplarme a él. Estoy de vuelta en este lugar. Como veo que comienzo a visitarlo involuntariamente muy seguido eh optado por ponerle un nombre… claro que no se me ocurre ninguno. No en este momento. Camino un par de pasos hasta sentirme observada. Doy media vuelta con gesto fulminante._

— _Lamento lo que ocurrió la última vez…_

_Me mantuve en silencio mientras que él lentamente se acercaba, parecía tener miedo de asustarme pero para su mala suerte eso lo había conseguido en la última ocasión._

— _Pero debes creerme, acercarte era peligroso. Aunque sé que no lo crees porque no entiendes de que te estoy hablando… Acabo de fijarme que nunca te di mi nombre, soy Daniel aunque puedes decirme Dan._

_Al ver que ni siquiera parpadeaba intentó acercarse a mí, más sin embargo como si me hubieran dado cuerda retrocedí lo más que pude. Hizo un gesto de tristeza y por algún motivo me sentí mal, casi como para querer disculparme._

— _Como has notado nos estaremos viendo muy seguido, incluso…_

— _¿Por qué lloraba? —Pregunté interrumpiéndolo._

— _Alice… ¿No piensas olvidar ese tema? Te lo pondré de esta forma… no importa que te traigas en mente, el simple hecho de acercarte es pésima idea. El que sea un niño no lo hace inofensivo —Me advirtió._

_Nuevamente hizo ademán de acercarse a mí, sin más no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera aterrarme._

— _¡Aléjate! —Grité por algún motivo al borde de la histeria._

— _Es él quien te hace sentir así, si te acercas puede ser muy peligroso… —Al momento que dio un paso yo hice todo mi esfuerzo de alejarme pero terminé tropezándome y raspándome un brazo con algo— ¡Al…! —Fue todo lo que escuché de él._

— ¡Alice…! —Me despertó Shun— Deberías tener cuidado… —Me replicó algo exaltado.

Le miré incrédula. ¿Por qué me había dicho eso? Miré mi brazo en el cual sentía un vivo ardor, como si me hubiera raspado. Nuevamente le dirigí la mirada de una manera directa.

— ¿Cómo sabías que me iba a hacer daño? —Pregunté esperando que pusiera algún gesto de incomprensión. No fue lo que esperaba. Su cara era una que mostraba el haber sido descubierto. Estaba segura, Shun debe tener idea de lo que me pasa pero no quiere decírmelo. Seguramente es un nuevo método de jugarle bromas pesadas a la gente.

— No sé de que me hablas…

Se levantó de su sitio y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Yo le imité pero fui detenida por Ace.

— Es hora libre —Me dijo cortante

Arqueé mi ceja al no entender el motivo del aviso.

— ¿Y? —Pregunté al no entender.

— En hora libre solías pasar el rato con tres amigos, creo que se llamaban Runo, Mira… ah y me parece que el otro era yo. ¿Aún nos recuerdas? —Suspiré al no tener ganas de soportarlo. Intenté esquivarlo pero él lo impidió nuevamente— ¿Por qué no entiendes que alejarte de él es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —Me cuestionó sumamente molesto.

Fruncí el ceño. Sé que Ace no tolera a Shun y aunque Shun lo niegue le ocurre lo mismo pero no es para llegar a esto. Ni uno ni el otro pueden prohibirme con quién hablar y con quién no. Claro que por parte de Shun no eh tenido estos líos… solo por el cabeza de lechuga. Como pueden ver no soy buena insultando.

— Pero…

— ¡Pero nada! ¿Así de rápido nos piensas dejar? Tan solo aparece Kazami y nosotros parecemos estar en un segundo plano a pesar de conocerte más que él…

Miré un par de veces al suelo. De acuerdo, reconozco pasar más tiempo con Shun que con ellos pero en ningún momento dije que alguno fuera más importante que otro. Yo no les eh estado ocultando nada pero tanto Ace como Runo me ocultan el hecho de que posiblemente tenga que ir a consultas en un hospital psiquiátrico. ¿No se supone que son mis amigos? Por mucho que deseen protegerme esto me lo debieron haber comentado ya, pero ni siquiera han intentado sacar el tema.

— Lo siento Ace, tengo cosas que hacer —Corté bruscamente la conversación pasando de largo.

— Luego hablaremos de esto —Me advirtió mientras daba el primer paso hacia afuera.

Cerré la puerta del salón y justo después me di unas palmadas en las mejillas queriendo centrar mi atención. Bajé las escaleras velozmente y dispuse a mirar en todas las direcciones posibles. Fue entonces que un sonido suave pero estruendoso me desconcentró eh hizo que con temor mirara el cielo. Estaba ennegrecido. Justo como cuando advierte una fuerte lluvia. Me armé de valor y seguí buscando. Si fuera Shun estaría en… no lo sé. ¿Tal vez un sitio donde no hubiera tanta gente? No es ningún secreto que no le agradan las multitudes, y a juzgar como se la pasa mirado por la ventana eh de suponer que las alturas no le presentan ningún problema.

Con una vaga pero posible idea camino hacia donde se encuentran las bodegas de algunos materiales. En ese edificio hay unas escaleras hacia el techo, claro que debo suponer que tiene candado así que no hay paso. Pero ¿qué pierdo con ir a ver? Supongo que no mucho.

— Vaya suerte… —Musité viendo que la puerta estaba cerrada solamente con el pasador que evitaba que el viento la fuera a azotar.

No podía ver mucho excepto la luz que entraba de la parte superior. Tanteando con respecto a no terminar tirada en el suelo comencé a caminar a ciegas rogando por que el conserje no sea desordenado y me fuera a enredar con alguna manguera que estuviera por allí. Logré llegar al barandal en donde se me hizo más fácil caminar, nadie deja un desastre en unas escaleras y mucho menos si no hay luz para ver.

Abrí suavemente la otra puerta rogando porque fuera Shun el que estuviese aquí y no algún trabajador, de lo contrario me vería en necesidad de dar el nombre de algún profesor el cual me "pedía" que le llevara algo de este sitio. Sonreí alivianada al ver una cabellera negra. Shun estaba recargado en el barandal metálico ignorando el hecho que el óxido de este podía quitarle puntos en cuanto a seguridad.

— Shun…

Le llamé y al conocer mi voz soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Es de las pocas veces que se queja abiertamente de algo, y la primera que se queja tan cruelmente de mi presencia. Pero no vine a saber si le agrada que lo acompañe.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso? —Pregunté.

Él se dio media vuelta quedándose de espaldas al vacío consiguiendo que mis nervios se alteraran.

— Ya te lo expliqué…

— No te creo —Afirmé con toda la seguridad que me nacía de quién sabe donde.

Su mirada estaba cargada de cansancio y me parece que en el fondo mostraba tristeza. Luego le preguntaré por qué tan deprimido.

— No sé que es lo que te parece tan asombroso…

— ¿Por qué me despertaste ese preciso momento? —Repliqué al borde de mi paciencia.

— No entiendo que fue para ti ese "preciso momento", yo solo te desperté porque estabas a punto de caerte de tu sitio. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan paranoica? —Bajé mi mirada con arrepentimiento de haber sacado el tema.

Estaba molesto, molesto de que le culpara de algo ilógico. Y tenía razón, estaba siendo muy injusta con él y también con mis otros amigos. Me recargué en la pared y suavemente me deslicé por la misma hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Suelto un suspiro y brevemente siendo una molesta presión en lo oídos, al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con que veo todo distorsionado… aquí vamos de nuevo…

_Cuando logré moverme de nuevo pude sentir una fría y acolchada superficie debajo de mí. Era nieve, pero era algo diferente. Estaba fría pero no de la manera que debería, un frío congelante. No, solo estaba fría. Me levanté lentamente y luego comencé a buscar algo que me sirviera como punto de referencia. Suspiré al no ver nada más que simples árboles con sus copas nevadas._

_Sin llevar un rumbo fijo empecé a andar sabiendo que caminar sería mejor que seguir allí varada, no es como si fuera a venir por mí un equipo de rescate. Contemplaba el entorno, posiblemente si este sitio fuera real sería uno de los más hermosamente espeluznantes que existieran. Una brisa helada me hace estremecer pero me animo un poco más al ver una suave capa de humo flotando por el aire. Esperanzada corrí lo más de prisa que pude, de inmediato reconocí el lugar. Era sencillo si se toma en cuenta que es la única cabaña de aquí. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí suavemente._

— _Tardaste mucho… —Me saludó Dan sonriente._

_Fue entonces que pensé en escapar…_

* * *

**Siento que tardé siglos ¬¬U Pareciera que estoy igual que Alice jaja duermo pero no descanso TwT No hay mucho que decir nada más que gomen por subir el capitulo hasta ahora ._.**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Kiranathas yue: **_Creo que a estas alturas ya andas más que bien de tu fiebre jeje espero que sea asi ._. Y con lo que dijiste de Shun y Dan solo diré que en cierto modo no estás tan lejos de la realidad xD Y la canción que me dijiste me puedes dar el nombre? La busqué pero ni rastro de ella ._. Gracias por leer =D_

**Neko~Chan**


End file.
